Arendelle Adventures
by The Lazy way
Summary: The adventures and mishaps of the princesses of Arendelle: Elsa and Anna. one-shots.
1. The Kitchen

It was a warm summer night in Arendelle, and the kingdom was silent as the townspeople slept. The bakers weren't firing up their ovens, and merchants weren't yelling out the names of their products. Only the sound of ships bobbing in the harbor made a noise, as the water slapped against the wooden boats.

Almost everyone is Arendelle was fast asleep, their heads buried in pillows. Only two little girls were awake, tiptoeing through the halls. Princess Elsa, seven, and Princess Anna, four, giggled and shushed each other as they made their way towards the stairs.

Elsa smiled at her baby sister, who clapped in excitement at their schemes, her pigtails bobbing. They, mostly Elsa, had been planning this adventure for days, and tonight was finally the night they would execute their plans.

The girls reached the staircase; both knew that each step was creaky and louder than the last. Anna was just about to step down before Elsa snapped her arm out and blocked her way. The younger girl looked up at her with big round eyes, thinking that her sister was mad at her. But Elsa just smiled at her sister, throwing her platinum blond braid over her shoulder.

"Watch this." She said eagerly, thrusting her arms out in front of her. Anna opened her mouth in a smile and slowly sucked in a breath, almost jumping up and down at what her sister was about to do.

A sudden blast of white shot from Elsa's palms, and the blast nearly sent her flying backwards. The girls gasped and cold air filled the room, chilling Anna but not affecting Elsa. The older princess kept her arms up for a few more seconds before closing her fists, stopping the magic from continuing. Elsa and Anna both closed their eyes when the ice had first come out of Elsa's hands, but both opened them now. A thick sheet of ice had coated the first few stairs, smoothing a layer over top of them to create a slide-like ride for the girls to use getting down the stairs.

Anna opened her month to let out a giddy laugh, but Elsa covered it with her hands. "We gotta' be quiet, remember?" She whispered in the smaller girl's ear. Anna bobbed her head up and down three times and Elsa gave her a toothy grin.

The girls sat down at the top the staircase, Anna sitting in front of Elsa, holding onto her older sister's legs so she wouldn't slide away. "You ready?" Elsa asked, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Yeah!" Anna said, a little too loudly, but oh well.

Elsa pushed away from the top of the stairs, and slowly they began to slide down. Just before they reach the end of the ice slide, Elsa threw her hands out again, one on each side of Anna's head, and let her power create more slide, and more slide, and more slide! Anna let out a real laugh this time, but Elsa was unable to stop her. She herself giggled as they picked up speed, the ice forming in front of the just before they reached the end.

Only when the bottom of the slide was in view did Elsa realize she didn't have a plan to stop. She squealed, stopping her powers, and wrapped her arms around Anna. When the staircase ended and they were on the floor, the kept going, their speed never slowing. Both girls let out a shriek before they hit the wall. Literally.

The princesses laid down laughing, neither of them having gotten hurt in their abrupt stop. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked anyway, helping the still giggling Anna to her feet. "Never better! The little girl replied, keeping hold of her sister's hand. "C'mon, c'mon!" She said, starting to pull her sister along. Their plans weren't finished yet.

Anna pulled Elsa along for a short while, before Elsa gained speed and began pulling the younger girl along. Anna's competitive side kicked in and she pumped her tiny legs harder so she was once again pulling Elsa down the halls. It soon became a race, Elsa keeping her lead but slowing enough for Anna to always be only a few feet behind her. Their bare feet hit the floor, and their footsteps were the loudest thing in the castle.

Finally the girl's reached their destination: the kitchen. Anna squealed and raced forward. Elsa slowed her pace so Anna would get to the door first, which she soon pulled open and ducked into. The only light in the kitchen was the moonlight pouring through the window, which simply wasn't enough for their adventure. Once the girls were inside, Elsa turned on the gas lights while Anna skipped around, opening cupboards low enough for her to reach.

"Find it yet?" Elsa asked, dragging a chair behind her towards the shelves. "No." Anna answered, her voice amplified through the low cupboards. "I know I saw Kai carry it in here." The younger princess said, shoving a sack of flour out of her way so she could crawl inside for better looking. Elsa shook her head at her sister, and scanned the shelves.

It only took two shelves before the elder princess found it. "I got it!" She exclaimed, grabbing the jar and lifting it into the air. Anna poked her head out from the cupboard and clapped. "Yay!" She cheered, moving to free herself from the cupboard to join her sister. In her hurry to escape from the small space, she fell onto the sack. Which had already spilt from the last time she had touched it.

When Anna emerged from the cupboard, half of her body, hair, and nightgown were powdered white from the flour. Elsa covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from laughing. It was especially funny because Anna hadn't seemed to notice her predicament, and rushed towards Elsa and the jar anyway.

"Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie!" Anna chanted, reaching her hands towards the jar, which Elsa opened and reached in to. When she pulled her hand out, her fist was filled with chocolate- chocolate that had been meant for a cake to be baked tomorrow, but would now end up in the princesses' stomachs much sooner.

Anna cheered again as Elsa handed her the chocolate, and drove her hand back in again to get her own. The girl's stuffed their faces with the sweets, snickering all the while. As the chocolate melted in Anna's fists, and soon got on her face, Elsa cracked up again and laughed. Anna didn't know why, but she laughed too. They were laughing and eating chocolate and Elsa couldn't help but feel a sense of pride with how well their plan turned out.

Well, how well it turned out before the girl's realized that the King was standing in the doorway.

"Uh oh." Anna said under her breath, before slipping her chocolate filled hands behind her back. "Hi Papa." She gave him a sweet smile.

The King wasn't amused.

"Uh, we were just, um . . ." Elsa looked at her sister for inspiration, but the younger girl wasn't helping much. "Getting . . . a . . . snack." The princess decided on. It wasn't untrue anyway.

Elsa and Anna smiled sweetly at their father, before he too grinned. "Anna," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have something on your face." Anna quickly tried to wipe away the chocolate around her mouth, but only added to the problem. Elsa tried to fight her smile.

The king reached up and scratched the side of his head. "And here." The four-year-old raised a confused hand to the right side of her hair, which was still covered in flour. Anna curled her fingers around her hair, feeling the flour squish around her fist.

"_Elsa_!" Anna cried out accusingly, turning in shock to her sister. Elsa finally let her laugh go and raised her hands defensively. "It wasn't me." Which was also true, though she wasn't sure if her Papa cared or not. The King laughed and grabbed both him daughters, flinging them over his shoulder.

The girls squealed and pounded his back, though all three of them were laughing. "Back to bed you two." He said, carrying them both through the kitchen doorway, keeping on arm on the back or their knees so they wouldn't fall off. As they neared the staircase, the King lifted his head towards Elsa. "Very impressive work." He complimented.

Elsa smiled at him, but the adrenaline of their adventures had worn off, and she was sleepy. She saw that Anna was already asleep, her mouth open in a small "o" and her pigtails bouncing as their father walked. Elsa leaned her head against her Papa's shoulder and grabbed Anna's hand, before she fell asleep too.

The King carried the princesses to the back stairwell, and up to their room, and tucked them into beds. As he returned to his own room, he sighed.

_How on earth are we going to get that ice off the stairs?_

**This is my first fan fiction, and I am just happy I got it done. I didn't do a lot of editing because I wanted to get this on here quickly but...I think it's okay for a first fic. Please, give me some advice if you have any, and thanks for reading!**


	2. The last day

When Princess Anna woke up one morning, she felt an awful pain in her head. She rubbed it, and when that didn't seem to help she pressed her tiny fist against it. _Maybe I fell out of bed again last night_, the child wondered. No, that wouldn't make sense, how would she have gotten back into bed? Again, the pain didn't subside, so the princess moaned and sat up. "Elsa . . ." But when she let her eyes adjust to the light, she realized her sister wasn't in her bed, or in the room at all.

"Elsa?" Anna said into the empty room, throwing back her covers and launching herself out of bed. The act wasn't the best thing for her the small girl's head, as a shock of pain ran up to her skull when she landed. She rubbed her hair, mussing it up, and tried to ignore it as she went looking for her sister.

Anna looked under Elsa's bed, than her own, though she didn't really know why she thought Elsa would hide under a bed at all. It was very un-Elsa like. Anna tapped her head (which was a bad idea, as she repeatedly hit her injury) and stuck out her lip. _If I were Elsa, where would I go?_ The child tried to think. _Nowhere without Anna, until now_. She decided that Elsa had just gone down to breakfast without her today, though Anna didn't know why she would.

Anna began to skip to the door, but a flicker of something caught her eye. Anna turned, realizing that she had seen the mirror, but something was off. She backtracked, and then scooted closer, standing on her tiptoes to see her reflection.

The five-year-old smiled at her reflection. She was the same old Anna that she always was. But she tilted her head in curiosity anyway. _Something_ about her was different today. She bared her teeth. Nope, she didn't grow fangs. She opened her eyes wide and leaned closer. Her eyes were the same blue as yesterday. What could be different?

Finally, the princess touched her head again, to try and sooth the dulling ache. When her hand touched her hair, she saw that the strip, that she was_ sure_ had been blond yesterday, was now white. She leaned forward, using one hand against the wall for balance, while the other pulled at the white strands until they came free from her pigtail. The princess starred at them, open mouthed, before it turned into a smile.

Last night she had dreamed that she had been kissed on the head by a troll, right where the white hair was! Maybe she really had been kissed by a troll, and that was the reason her hair was white. Wow, she had to tell Mama! And Elsa! Anna finally had hair that was whiter than Elsa's! The princess let go of the white hair, letting it fall in her face but not really caring, and reached for the door handle.

Just as she flung it open and was about to race out to find her mother, she saw that she had been standing outside her door, her hand raised to knock. They blinked at each other, before the Queen lowered herself to Anna's level. "Oh, Anna, I wanted to speak to you-"

"Mama, Mama! Lookie, a troll kissed my head and my hair turned white! Well, only this part, but now it's even whiter than Elsa's! Where is she anyway?" The Princess gushed, cutting off the Queen halfway. The Queen pinched the strands between her fingers for a moment before tucking them behind Anna's ear. She smiled weakly at her daughter, and took one of her hands.

"Oh, my sweet Anna," The Queen mumbled, pulling Anna close for a hug. "Darling, did you forget? Oh, you silly girl." She pulled on Anna's strands playfully, though her hands were shaking. Anna didn't notice, but winced a little when the hair tugged at her scalp. "_You were born with this stripe_. You've always had it."

Anna blinked in confusion, and looked up at her mother. Born with it? No, no she had just woken up with it. Yesterday when she had been playing with Elsa she hadn't had the stripe, she was sure of it. Yesterday . . . Anna couldn't remember what they had been playing yesterday. Late at night they had snuck down to the ballroom to play, but what were they doing? And how did Anna get back to bed? Where is Elsa?

"Where is Elsa?" Anna voiced her last question. The something flickered in the Queen's eyes, something that Anna couldn't catch. She tried to move past her mother. "I gotta' tell her about my troll kiss-" The Queen wrapped her arms around Anna and scooped her up before she could move further. "_Mama_." The small girl complained.

"Sweetheart, you fell out of your bed last night, we tucked you back into bed. You must have hit your head when you fell, and that's why you can't remember the stripe, and you think you were kissed by a troll." The Queen gushed, starring into her smallest daughter's eyes. Anna starred back, and the Queen could tell that she had bought it. Anna bought things easily.

"Oh." Was all that the princess said.

The Queen gave her daughter a sympathetic smile, before remembering why she had come up there in the first place. "Anna, would you like to go on a walk with me today?" She asked, seating the small girl more comfortably on her hip. Anna's face brightened and she nodded eagerly.

"Will Elsa come?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. The Queen tried not to let her smile waver as she carried her daughter inside and sat her on her bed. "Elsa is busy, Darling. It will just be you and me today." The Queen patted her dark brown bun before smoothing down Anna's hair.

Anna's shoulders slumped in defeat. She would just see Elsa later then.

* * *

The Queen held her daughter's hand as they strolled into the Kingdom. The King and Queen had decided that to keep their daughters safe, they would raise them as separately as possible in the safety of the castle, where Elsa couldn't reveal her powers to anyone.

Not even Anna.

But the Queen was determined to make Anna's last day outside the gates, at least until they knew Elsa could control her powers, a great one.

Anna and her mother bought sweets, and the Queen let her pick whatever she wanted. The townspeople bowed and curtsied to them wherever they went, and Anna would wave at each one as they passed. She played with other children while her mother sat, and they bought fresh cupcakes from the baker. The Princess and the Queen got into an extreme tickle war, which the Queen one. They skipped rocks and climbed aboard one of the docked boats, where Anna pretended she was a pirate. They rowed in a rowboat in the shallow edges of the forge until Anna got tired and passed the ores to the professional who was riding with them.

By the time the sun began going down, Anna was exhausted. She yawned and lazily swung her candy bag back and forth, one of her hands still firmly pressed into the Queen's. As they entered through the gates, the Queen silently thought how it would be the last time Anna passed through them in a long time.

The Queen and Anna sat down at one of the fountains, and just watched the water spit upwards. Anna had a small tired smile on her face. She wondered if fountains ever got tired. The Queen dug around in her carry bag and pulled out a coin. "Would you like to make a wish, Darling?"

Anna nodded, and yawned again. The Queen passed the coin to the Princess, and helped her to her feet. The Queen stood Anna on the fountain ledge, holding onto her waist to prevent her from falling. Anna stuck her tongue out and looked up, as though her wish was written in the sky and she had to look at it to remember.

Finally her face lit up, and she gripped the coin tightly in two fingers, slamming her eyes shut and scrunching her face up. After a few seconds, the Princess tossed the coin up and opened her eyes to watch it fall. It spun over it the air before I began falling back to earth, where it hit and sunk in the water with a satisfying _plunk_.

"What did you wish for, Anna?" The Queen asked, shifting to the side so she could look at Anna's face. Anna smiled at her, and looked up at the fountain. "I wished we could spend another day like this, except with Elsa."

The Queen and Anna stayed silent for a few moments, before the Queen picked Anna up and set her back down on the ground. She didn't begin walking right away, but when she did the Queen spoke. "Anna, we won't be able to leave the castle, just for a little while." The Queen said, hoping that was enough not to raise question from the child. But Anna was too tired to fight it, and just nodded.

The Queen wanted to take Anna upstairs, but the five-year-old stated she could make it on her own. She wanted to tell Elsa about her day, and what she had missed. Anna hurried down the hall, forgetting about the exhaustion at the thought of seeing her sister after such a great day. She pushed open her bedroom door and stopped immediately.

Anna's bed was there. Anna's dresser was there. Anna's toys were there. Everything on her side of the room was completely untouched, but Elsa's? There was no Elsa's side of the room anymore. All of her things were gone. Vanished.

Anna hopped onto her bed, looking around the room in confusion. Where was Elsa? Was she mad at her? No, Elsa wouldn't just _disappear_ if she were mad at Anna. But then where did she go? Maybe she ran away? But why? And how would she take all her things with her? Now that just didn't make any sense.

Light, recognizable footsteps coming down the hall stirred Anna from her thoughts. She jumped down from her bed and raced to the doorway. Elsa stood with her hand on a doorknob to a room that had formally always been empty. Anna was confused but didn't say anything.

Elsa looked at her, a sad look on her face. Anna had never seen Elsa make that face. Anna's own face was plastered with a look of shock, sadness, and surprise and rolled into one expression. Anna could see all of Elsa's furniture through thin crack in the doorway, and knew that it wasn't just a temporary set up. She opened her mouth to speak, but Elsa didn't give her a chance. She slipped inside the room and shut the door.

She shut the door on Anna, which would only become the first of many times.

**Happy New Year! Two chapters in less than a 12 hour period? I think that's pretty good. So I thought I should say that these Arendelle Adventures are not going to go in order. Obviously, if they did the story would mostly be over right away. I like writing about Anna and Elsa as kids, even if Elsa wasn't in it a lot.**


	3. Big Sister

Big sister. People have been saying that to Princess Elsa recently, though she wasn't really sure why.

"Elsa, you'll make a great big sister!"

"Are you excited to be a big sister?"

"Oh Elsa, you're going to be a big sister!"

It kind of irritated the three-year-old that no one bothered to explain to her what a sister actually was, and how she was a big one. Elsa was small, not big. How could she be a big sister if she were so small? She had wondered these thoughts a few months ago at something her Mama had called a "baby shower." This confused the princess too: there were no babies, and no showers. It was just a bunch of other women cooing over the Queen and giving her presents, most of which were clothes that were too tiny for even Elsa to wear. Elsa had snuck an outfit and tried to fit it onto one of her dolls, but the Queen took it back from her before she had the chance.

The only thing Elsa was sure of was that this "big sister" business had something to do with her Mama and her tummy. The Queen's stomach had gotten so large that she couldn't pick Elsa up anymore, much to the disappointment of the young girl. Sometimes the Queen would press Elsa's hand to a spot on her stomach, and it would move! Elsa always liked this, but whenever she would try to give the moving-tummy a snowflake or snowball, the Queen would stop her. This disappointed the girl again.

But now, on a chilly spring morning, Elsa had a chance to think over these thoughts again as nursemaids and midwives rushed about the castle. She had tried to stop one and show her an especially pretty snowflake she had made, but the nurse had just shooed Elsa away and kept going down the hall. The princess didn't understand why everyone was in such a hurry, and why no one would play with her. _Everyone_ used to play with her, before all this "big sister" talk started.

Elsa pouted her lip and sat down at the window seat, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her Mama and Papa hadn't been at breakfast that morning, and Elsa hadn't seen them since last night. She wondered where they were, and when she had asked a maid, she had responded with another "big sister" comment. She clicked her shoes together and looked around, as if repeatedly turning her head from one side to the other would will someone to come talk to her.

It seemed to work, as the King rushed down the hallway, breezing past the foyer where Elsa sat. "Papa!" She yelled after him, happy to see one of her parents. He backed up and glanced at his daughter, then back down the hallway, towards his own room. He smiled before turning and sitting down beside his daughter on the window seat.

"Papa, where's Mama?" Elsa asked as he sat down, crawling into his lap. Her headband had been knocked sideways, and the King straightened it. He smiled at Elsa and brushed her bangs to the side before answering.

"Mama is about to have a baby, Elsa. Do you know what a baby is?" Elsa nodded her head up and down. She had seen babies many times when they walked around the kingdom. Elsa thought they looked like her dolls, except they were real. One specific baby had really chubby cheeks that looked perfectly squishy, but the Queen had pulled her away before Elsa could touch him. Elsa didn't really understand how her mother was going about getting a baby, but Elsa didn't really care. She was just excited she would have a baby in the castle, whose chubby cheeks she could poke all she wanted.

"Well," The King continued, leaning his back against the cool glass window so he could more easily look at Elsa. "When the baby is born-" Elsa didn't know what "born" meant but decided to keep her mouth shut. "-we're going to need to take good care of the baby. You'll take good care of the baby, right Elsa? Just like Mama and Papa will?"

Elsa nodded again. She didn't know how much work babies could be, but from the serious tone in her father's voice, she knew that taking good care of it would be important. The King smiled at Elsa again, wrapping his arms around her in a kind of sideways hug. "And when the baby is born, you'll be a big sister. That means you'll have a little brother or sister to play with, when he or she is big enough."

Elsa scrunched her face up trying to hide her excitement. The King laughed at her expression, and kissed the top of her head. There weren't any other kids in the castle for Elsa to play with, and when her parents were busy it got kind of lonely. She wasn't sure what sister and brother meant, but she knew she was getting one, and that was good enough for her.

The King began telling Elsa all about how babies are fragile and they have to be held carefully, and how Elsa couldn't try to blast the new baby with snow right away. He explained how she would have to be really quiet when she first met her brother or sister, and Elsa agreed to all his terms. She wanted to make sure the baby was safe and happy, as well as squishy cheeked.

Just as the King and Elsa got into game of "I Spy," a nurse ran into the hall and curtsied hurriedly. Elsa and the King both starred at her, Elsa dropping her hands (which had been about to frost up her father's shoulder) into her lap. "Your majesty," She sounded out of breath from rushing down the hall. "It's time."

Those words had no effect on Elsa, but the same could not be said for the King. He leapt from the window seat, leaving Elsa alone again. He turned quickly and planted a kiss on her temple. "The next time I see you you'll be a big sister." He said with a smile. Then he straightened his spine and quickly followed the maid down the hallway.

Elsa blinked in surprise and confusion, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _It's time? What is it time for? Why did Papa leave?_ The princess wondered, jumping from the seat before leaning forward to look down the hallway. She watched as the King entered his bedroom, firmly closing the door behind him.

Elsa returned to the window seat and laid down, letting her arm dangle off of it. _Why was everyone acting so strange today? Was it about the baby? Yes, yes probably that_. Elsa tapped the window with the hand that wasn't dangling and let her power send frost up the glass.

* * *

It had probably been almost an hour before the King returned to Elsa, who had dozed off on the window seat. He shook her shoulder lightly until she woke, and gave her a bright, tired smile.

"Elsa?" He asked, quietly and calmly. "Would you like to meet your baby sister?"

The princess was fully awake now, and nodded. She took her father's hand and he led her down the hallway to his and the Queen's room. Maids and nurses were coming out of the room slowly, all cooing and smiling at Elsa. She heard one of them say another "big sister" comment as she passed. As they walked, Elsa suddenly felt shy. Of the new baby or the nurses, she wasn't sure. She leaned into her father as they walked, and he glanced down at her.

Finally, her father pushed open the door and together they entered the well lit room. Elsa's face brightened when she saw her mother propped up on the pillows. Her dark hair was in tangles and her face held a look of exhaustion, but it was mixed with a look of joy.

"Mama!" Elsa exclaimed, as quietly as she could manage. She let go of the King's hand and rushed to the bedside. When she got closer she realized that her mother was holding a small blanket in her arms. Elsa's eyes locked onto it as she neared the shy feeling returning. So it _was _the new baby she was shy of. She touched her mother's arm lightly, her eyes flickering between the Queen and the blanket.

The King walked up behind Elsa and picked her up lightly. Elsa looked up at him as he set her on the bed next to her mother. The King and Queen smiled at each other, then at Elsa.

"Sweetie," The Queen said, rearranging the bundle so that a tiny pink face was visible. "This is Anna. Your sister."

Elsa glanced at both her parents with a look of almost fear in her eyes before she leaned over to look at the baby.

Anna's tiny face was pink and scrunched up, her eyes tightly closed from sleep. Two tini tiny fists were on either side of her slightly chubby face. She really _was_ tiny. She looked like those baby clothes at the shower would be to large on her tiny body. A puff of frizzy red-ish blond hair stuck up in random directions that made Elsa giggle. Anna was adorable.

Elsa touched Anna's hand lightly, and the baby stirred. Elsa pulled her hand back immediately, afraid she had done something wrong, but her parents just smiled at her. "It's alright Elsa." The Queen reassured, lifting one hand off of Anna so she could smooth down Elsa's hair. "Do you want to hold her?"

Elsa's face brightened and she nodded again. She held her arms out awkwardly, and the King laughed. "Let me help you." He said, moving behind Elsa and rearranging her arms more suitable to hold the baby in.

When Elsa was passed the baby, The Queen never fully took her hands off Anna; to be sure Elsa wouldn't drop her. Elsa didn't mind, she appreciated the help. Elsa smiled down at her baby sister, a strange feeling stirring in her stomach. "I haven't said hi to her yet." Elsa noted, looking up at her Mama. The Queen pointed her chin at Anna, laughing lightly at the strange request. "Then introduce yourself, sweetie."

Elsa sucked in a breath before she spoke. "Hi Anna." The older Princess whispered. "I'm your sister, Elsa."


	4. Author's note (sorry)

Author's note:

**Hi.**

**I know how much people hate authors notes, I'M SORRY. I don't like them either; you think you're about to read a new chapter but open it and realize you're not. Sorry about that.**

**So, anyway, the reason I am making this note is to say that I'm taking requests for Arendelle Adventures. I don't think I mentioned it before. I'll try any idea, even though I night alter it a little. I'll try and give recognition to whosever idea I use. I only have a few requirements for it, which are:**

**a) It has to have Anna and/or Elsa. (If one is in the story plot than the other doesn't have to be)**

**b) it has to fit in with the movie timeline as much as possible. **

**c) I can't really think of another requirement but there is always at least 3 things in a requirement so...**

**You can leave a review to request or PM me.**

**By the way, I am really sorry about all the grammar mistakes. I was re-reading today and realized how many times I messed up without realizing it.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading Arendelle Adventures, send as many requests to me as you like, and sorry for making you think there was a new chapter!**

**~The Lazy Way**


	5. Without the gloves

It had been five years since the accident. Princess Elsa had worked very hard to conceal her powers, so much that she had stopped making physical contact with her parents and almost never took off the gloves her father had given her. She knew that isolating herself would keep everyone safe, though it was hard on both herself and the people around her.

"You can do it, Elsa. We know you can." The King encouraged. _Easy for you to say_, Elsa thought in the back of her mind, but shook it away. He was just trying to help, like always.

"You'll be fine." The Queen said in a comforting voice. She had stopped trying to smooth Elsa's hair down to comfort her, as she used to when the princess was small, a long time ago. A part of Elsa missed it, but she had been the one who told the Queen to stop. Now she just smiled at her daughter, and Elsa forced herself to stay calm. She was doing this to keep them safe.

Elsa nodded, and with shaking hands, pulled one of her gloves off. She placed it on the table before her, where an empty dinner plate sat as well. She was to see if she could pick up the plate, without her gloves on, and not freeze it. Her blue eyes glanced at her parents from under her bangs before she pulled the second glove off as well.

Elsa's hands hovered over the plate, and she could feel her composure begin to slip away. "I can't do it." She whispered desperately, her eyes flickering between her parents. "I need the gloves." She reached for them, the same time her father did. The mere thought of touching hands in the middle made Elsa wince, and her hand retreated back to her chest. The King gave her a sympathetic look, before tightly grasping the gloves in his fist.

She sucked in a breath, and stared down at the plate. It was just a silly plate. She had picked up (and dropped) a ton of plates when she was little. Of course, that had been before the incident . . . and before she became reliant on the gloves.

She shook away the thoughts, and lowered her hands to the plate. She cringed at the feel of it, she felt unsafe feeling anything without fabric separating her from it, and lifted it. She held it as far away from her body as possible, like it was a mousetrap with a poor little victim trapped inside. Five whole seconds past without anything happening. Then Elsa felt her fingers tingle.

"Good job Elsa!" The King said, tucking Elsa's gloves into his back pocket whilst pulling his wife into a one armed hug. She laughed with relief, and neither of them realized that Elsa was starting to panic. Her parents hadn't seen it, but the bottom of the plate, where all her fingers but her thumbs rested, was beginning to frost over.

"_Don't. Feel_." She hissed between clenched teeth, as quietly as she possibly could. Her parents hadn't noticed, but instead were rummaging around Elsa's room, looking for something else to test with. The frost had slowly crawled around to the front of the place, and Elsa whimpered. It was too stressful; she couldn't do it. It was like the curse fed on her discomfort, and the rest of the plate frosted over in a matter of milliseconds. Elsa gasped, and fear overtook her again. The King and Queen heard her this time, and turned to see what the problem was the same second that Elsa's fear forced the plate to freeze over with a thin layer of ice.

"No!" Elsa screamed, dropping the plate. It shattered, and hundreds of tiny fractures slid around the room. Elsa wrapped her arms around her torso. Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she just stop feeling? Why, why, why? "Elsa!" The Queen gasped in shock, stumbling backwards into the King.

"I'm sorry-" Elsa was cut off but a loud, familiar knocking at her door. She knew that knock; she heard it almost every day. Anna's knock. Oh, _no_. Why, out of all the times Elsa had practiced concealing her powers, did Anna have to knock now?

"Elsa? Are you okay?" The ten-year-old asked, concern coloring her tone. "I heard a crash; I thought maybe you hurt yourself or something."

"_I'm fine_, Anna! Just . . . just go away!" Elsa yelled, not even bothering to turn and face the door. Her head was spinning. _Why Anna, why now? Why couldn't you just leave me alone_? Elsa wondered, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Are you sure? I could just-"

"_Leave_!" Elsa yelled, grabbing at her head. The King stepped forward, reaching for Elsa, but the Queen grabbed his arm and held him back. Trying to comfort her would only make it worse. They had learned that a long time ago.

Anna hesitated outside the door for a second, before trying again. "Elsa, please-"

"_Leave. Me. ALONE_!" Elsa whipped around on the last word, throwing her hand out, her eyes tightly closed like she was trying to shut the entire world out. Her voice was high and shrill and panicked, but she didn't care. She just needed Anna to get away from her.

Elsa only opened her eyes when she heard her parents' gasped of shock and horror. Her eyes flew open, and she nearly screamed at what she saw. Ankle height ice shards had sprouted from her magic like weeds, the patch spread in a line away from Elsa, towards the door; where they had climbed the wall next to it when it ran out of flooring. All the spikes pointed back towards Elsa.

"Oh . . ." She cried, backing up until she hit the wall behind her. Frost spread immediately from her touch, and Elsa didn't bother to act surprise. She was ashamed, and afraid, and stressed. She hadn't wanted to do this, and now she had only made things worse.

"O-okay. Bye." Anna mumbled quietly, oblivious to the activities taking place inside the room. Elsa could hear her footsteps as she walked away. She didn't want to have to worry about Anna right now, or think about how much Elsa must be hurting her. It had been five years without Elsa as much as_ look_ at Anna face to face. Elsa shouldn't mean so much to Anna, but she knew she did. She knew that she should've given her an excuse, or make Anna hate her so much that she'd prefer Elsa to stay on her side of the door. She should have done _anything_ other than just abandon Anna. She should have just stayed in bed the night her younger sister wanted to build a snowman.

Elsa looked at the mess she had made through her bangs, and at her parents who had backed up against the other wall. Her headband had all but fallen off her head, but she didn't bother straightening it; it was the least of her worries. Her braid had fallen over one of her shoulders; and her chest heaved up and down with each breath.

"I need to be alone." Elsa whispered, wrapping her arms around herself again. She lowered her eyes to the floor, and tried to ignore how cold the room had suddenly become. The King and Queen didn't move for a moment, still too stunned over what had happened.

Finally they both moved to the door, the King only stopping to rest Elsa's gloves on the table. He looked at her, his face unreadable despite the many emotions rolling under the surface. "We'll try again tomorrow." Was all he said before he followed the Queen out the door.

Elsa stared at the gloves, a bittersweet sensation coming over her. She had needed the gloves before; but now that the damage had been done, it didn't matter. But she walked over to the table anyway, slid the gloves back on, and began cleaning up the icy mess.

She would do better tomorrow.

**Oh my god, this was so . . . depressing. Why can't I think of any happy ideas to write about? But I always imagined that the ice-spikes at Elsa's coronation weren't the first ones she ever made when she got stressed. Of course, being 13 in this chapter instead of 21 like at the coronation, her powers are a little weaker (hence, the spikes being shorter).**

**But yeah, this chapter was just kind of an average day conceal course gone wrong, in a way.**

**This chapter will be continued in part 2. Please keep sending me requests, I would love more! **


	6. The Cell

**This a continuation to the last chapter :3**

As it turned out, The King and the Queen didn't give Elsa a chance to do better the next day. Instead, they gave her an excuse that morning when they had delivered her breakfast; something about repairs that needed to be tended to immediately. They had left her room quickly after that, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

_They hate me._

_They think I'm a monster._

_I bet they can't stand to look at me, and that's why they left so quickly._

_They think I'll never be able to conceal it. They're probably right._

Elsa tried to force the negative thoughts away, but they kept resurfacing every time she tried to force them down. If she hadn't been born with her "gift," none of this would be happening. She would be able to run around the halls, and cause trouble, and explore Arendelle with her sister. She wouldn't have to stay cooped up in her rooms wearing itchy gloves while pretending nothing was wrong.

The Princess had tried distracting herself throughout the day. She had twisted her hair in different ways, playing with the platinum strands for a while before winding them into a bun. She wished she knew how to style her hair the same way her mother did. She had tried sewing for a while, though Elsa didn't find the activity particularly interesting. Despite the horrible excitement that had happened the day before, and the constant worrying that kept Elsa on her toes, she was fighting off boredom.

She had finally settled on re-reading one of the books in her room. It was a simple tale of knights and sword fights and dragons and a damsel-in-distress that marries the hero at the end. It wasn't a particularly creative story, but with no way to get down to the library without the possibility of Anna seeing her, it was all she had.

Elsa had barely made it past the third chapter when a playful tap on her door broke the silence of her room. She blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected Anna to knock today, after the way Elsa had yelled at her the day before. She sat up in her bed, closing her book and setting it on her lap, before Anna spoke.

"Do you wanna' build a snowman?" Anna asked in a singsong voice. Despite it being the middle of summer, Anna asked this almost every day. It was just a part of her routine, Elsa guessed. She could picture Anna pulling on one of her braids, a toy or game under one arm, just waiting for Elsa to decline before skipping down the hall to continue with her day. Stopping to try and talk to Elsa was probably the only time Anna ever slowed down from her fast-paced life.

"No Anna." Elsa called back, starring at the door. Her sister hardly missed a beat before replying.

"Okay, bye!" Anna said, and Elsa could hear her begin to move down the hall. She spoke without a hint of being upset over what Elsa had sad the day before. But yet . . .

"Anna?" Elsa called out, getting out of her bed. She clasped her gloved hands in front of her, and listened as she sister stopped walking and turned around. Elsa could picture the surprise, and hopefully delight, on her sister's face.

"Yeah?" Anna said, her voice slightly quieter due to her distance from the door. Elsa closed her eyes and lowered her head. This was one of the first times Elsa had tried to make even the smallest bit of conversation with her sister.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday. I shouldn't have done that." Elsa tried to sound as regal as a thirteen-year-old could, but it was difficult. She missed messing around with Anna, and felt truly sorry about the way she had spoken to her. She had been stressed, and took her anger out on her little sister.

"It's okay." Anna said, a strange tone in her usually upbeat voice. "I'm used to it." Then Elsa could hear her footsteps walking away again, and Elsa sighed in defeat. It was true; Elsa had yelled at Anna more than once in that manner, in order to get her to leave. It was the only way she would. But Elsa still regretted it.

She turned back to her bed and sat down, folding her hands in her lap. One day, she would get her powers under control. She would learn to conceal it safely, and then she would finally open when Anna knocked. It was hard to picture Elsa as she was now, but she could easily see herself eight years old again, grabbing a hold of Anna's hand and racing her down the hallway.

One day, she would finally let her sister in.

* * *

Late that night, the King and Queen's voices awoke Princess Elsa. She lifted her head off her chilly pillow, and rubbed her eyes. Without one of her ears blocked by the pillow, it was easier to hear her parents speaking.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her." The Queen worried. _Shouldn't tell her? Tell her what? Tell _who_ what_? Elsa sat up now, straining her ears to hear better.

"We _have_ to," The King responded. "She needs to know. It's for her own protection, after all." Elsa was still confused. They could both be talking about Elsa _or_ Anna, but which one, Elsa wasn't sure. She could hear the light ruffling of papers before the conversation became audible again.

"I don't think we should extend it from the other cells." The Queen voiced, and it only confused Elsa more. "It should be near the castle, but not attached." _Cells? Why would they need to build a cell? Why did it have to be near the castle? What did this have to do with Anna or Elsa at all? And why couldn't it be with the other cells . . . ?_

The pieces clicked together in Elsa's mind, and she nearly fell out of bed when the thought hit her. It was like a picture had been blurry, and to some it still might be, but had cleared quickly to reveal what it truly was. One thing was for sure, this had nothing to do with Anna at all.

The King and the Queen were planning to build a cell that could contain Elsa's power.

"The walls will have to be thicker, stronger. _Who knows_ what Elsa will be capable of when she gets older." The King said, and Elsa could near the King ruffling more papers- blueprints for the cell, no doubt. Elsa felt a stab of betrayal. It wasn't her fault she had been born with her powers, and she had only messed up the day before because they had pushed her to hard! And now they thought Elsa was so much of a monster that they had to lock her up?

The Princess crawled out of bed and crept to the door, pressing her shoulder and ear against the wood so she could hear better. It seemed like her parents had lowered their voices, much to the annoyance of the ease-dropping princess.

"Elsa is trying her hardest." The Queen mumbled. "You know it, I know it, and we both know that this is unfair to her."

The King's voice was even quieter than the Queen's, and Elsa missed the first half of his sentence. ". . . also knows that her powers are dangerous. I pray she'll never have to step into it, but the cell will be somewhere Elsa can be safe, without hurting anyone, if her powers are too strong for her to hide." Elsa's heart ached. The King spoke as though he had repeated it many times, probably to calm both his and the Queen's worries. Elsa knew that they were doing this for her, to keep her protected.

But it still hurt.

_No. No, it shouldn't hurt._ Elsa mentally chiselled. _You aren't supposed to feel, you know what. They are doing this to protect you; if you should feel anything, it should be gratitude_. Lying to herself was easier than facing her real emotions, so Elsa forced herself to turn her doorknob and pull it open.

The King and Queen's eyes both snapped up to Elsa's with a mix of surprise and "oh no, I'm caught" in their eyes. Elsa tried to keep her eyes emotionless, all while staring her parents straight in the eye.

"I think you should attach it to the castle." She said, forcing her voice to remain neutral. "If I'm scared, then I would possibly try and escape. It would be difficult to drag me off the castle grounds without me hurting someone when I struggle to get away." Elsa was disgusted, talking about herself as though she would turn into a wild animal upon slipping up with her powers again.

"Elsa, Darling, we were-"

Elsa just nodded her head to stop her mother's protests. She finally lowered her eyes from her parents, starring at the floor instead. "I also think that you should find a way to cover my hands, so I can't let the fear turn the cell into a block of ice. Something so it will stop the curse."

Elsa turned to go back into her room, but her father stepped forward before she could. "Elsa," He said, his voice holding nothing but desperation. "We never wanted you to think we were planning for the worst; that we didn't believe you could hide your powers. We do, honest, we do. And we were planning to tell you. We just don't want to see you slip up and have no way to protect others, or yourself, when you can't control it-"

"I'm not angry with you for wanting to be careful." Elsa interrupted, lifting her eyes back to her father. Lie. Elsa _was_ mad at them, for planning to go behind her back with this. "I am grateful that you would go to such lengths because of me." Another lie. Elsa wasn't grateful, she felt guilty her parents had to do all this at all.

She plastered on a fake smile though, one she had shown more times in the last five years than she had planned to ever do in her entire life. "In fact, I would love it if you could show me the sketches one day. Perhaps I could help improve them."

Then Princess Elsa curtsied, mumbled a goodnight, and retreated to her room.

**Okay, this will be the last depressing plot for a while now, hopefully. This was requested by jade-oopale; who either wanted Elsa ease-dropping on her parents or the story behind Elsa's cell so… I kind of combined it into one!**

**This chapter was kind of hard to write; mostly because I decided to change the way Elsa reacted AFTER I had already written a completely different version. **


	7. Work to do

Elsa leaned over her desk, her braid falling over her shoulder as usual. Her left arm supported her weight off the table, while her right hand gripped an ink pen. She dipped her pen in the small bottle of ink, and continued with her work.

When things had calmed back down in Arendelle, Elsa had resumed her Queen duties again, though they were slightly different than she had planned. The Queen still found it funny; to act and be as regal as she was, yet being open and talkative and . . . _involved_. She hadn't expected it. But now, Elsa had work to be done, so she turned to her letter and brought the pen down to the page.

_. . . I would like to personally thank you for attending my coronation, and for your attendance at my parents funeral, which I myself could not attend three years ago. As well, I thank you for graciously dealing with all the troubles that occurred during your stay-_

"Elsa!" Anna called in a singsong voice, holding onto her older sister's door and leaning into the room. Elsa jumped in surprise, and her pen scratched across the page; leaving behind it a long, black smear across her writing. The Queen signed, and turned in her chair to look at her sister.

Before Elsa could even speak, Anna tapped playfully on her door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She sang, nearly laughing at the old, painful joke. Even after Elsa had opened the door to Anna, her sister still knocked, and still asked the same thing: _do you want to build a snowman_?

Despite herself, Elsa smiled at her sister. Anna always managed to bring a smile to Elsa's face, no matter how upset or busy she was. Anna skipped into her room, and over to her sister's chair, where she grabbed Elsa's hands. Two weeks before, the sentence would seem ridiculous. Elsa, willingly allowing Anna into her room, and to hold her hand? Unthinkable.

Elsa let Anna pull her to her feet, and over to the window. "Anna, I have work to do-"

"Yeah, well I have thirteen years of abandonment issues to make up for, so shush." Anna cut in, seating herself at the window seat. _Well played sister_, Elsa thought, before seating herself next to the younger girl. Anna pulled her legs up on the cushions in between the girls, and leaned forward.

"So," Anna said, wrapping her arms around her legs. She didn't say anything else.

"So," Elsa mocked lightly, lifting one eyebrow. _I have work to do, letters to write_, she reminded herself, but she didn't want to leave Anna. Even looking away from her sister before she did felt like she was shutting her out all over again.

Anna bit her lip, but was smiling. "I missed this." She finally said, gesturing wildly. Elsa knew what she meant. She had missed being with her sister as well. Just being able to sit with her, not saying anything was better than not being with her at all.

"I did too." Elsa said, grabbing her sister's hand again. "And this time, we'll make sure it can stay like this. Okay?"

Anna nodded eagerly. "Of course. We will just have to make sure you never get angry again!" Anna laughed, poking Elsa's hip with her socked foot. Elsa laughed too, and leaned her head against the cool window. With the hand that wasn't holding Anna's, Elsa touched the glass, letting frost spread from her touch. Anna giggled like a little kid, and pressed her fingers to the frost patterns the Queen made. Her warm touch melted small little frost circles away, but neither cared.

Elsa suddenly remembered her letters.

"Anna, I really _do_ have work to do." She said, pushing away from the window and standing up. She straightened her skirt and turned to walk back to her desk before she felt Anna's arm against her own.

"What did I say about abandonment?" She asked, setting a fake pout on her lips. "I'll help you."

So, Elsa sat down at her desk again, and crumpled the ruined letter into a ball. "Can you throw this out?" She asked, already reaching for a new sheet of paper.

Anna took it from her, but instead of putting it in the waste bin only a few feet away, Anna threw the paper ball into the air, and karate chopped it down into the bin.

"Yeah!" Anna cheered, jumping up and down. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her childish sister, but shook her head and turned back to her work.

_Dear Lord Perkin,_

_I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would like to personally thank you for your attendance at my coronation-_

"Actually," Anna interrupted Elsa's thoughts. She leaned over the back of Elsa's chair, and gazed down at the letter. "I think you should write it as "_Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle_," don't you think?"

"Will it make you let me do my work?" Elsa wondered.

"Yep."

"Promise?"

Princess Anna made an x with her finger over her heart, and then raised her hand. "I Promise."

Elsa handed the page to Anna, and motioned to the bin again. She dipped her pen into the ink and brought it down to the page again.

_Dear Lord Perkin,_

_I; Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and my sister; Princess Anna of Arendelle-_ "Ha ha!" _would like to personally thank you for your attendance at my coronation-_ A loud squeal came from the other side of the room, making Elsa wince. -_and apologize for the events that had unfolded afterwards. We thank you for your patience-_ A loud thump, like something hitting the floor, interrupted Elsa's thoughts once more.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked, turning up to her sister when she couldn't ignore the noise coming from the other side of her room.

Anna was on the floor, her feet hanging partly on Elsa's bed. Her eyes were wide, and her bangs were blown off her face. Elsa couldn't help laughing at the surprised expression on her sister's face.

"You fell off the bed?" She managed between chuckles. Anna rolled her eyes, and rolled onto her hands and knees, where she could finally push herself back onto her feet.

"Yeah, yeah I did." She admitted, climbing back onto the bed. She started jumping, and Elsa realized that was probably how she fell off. Anna giggled, using the bed as a trampoline. Elsa wondered quietly if Anna was going to hit her head, but when she didn't seem do, Elsa forced herself to stop worrying. Anna was just having a little fun. Why couldn't Elsa?

"Okay, move over." Elsa said, jumping up from her seat and rushing to the bed. Anna clapped in excitement. She helped Elsa onto the soft bed, and held onto her hands as she jumped. Elsa followed suit, trying to get over how ridiculous she looked. A grown women jumping on her bed like a little kid? Oh, the shame.

But Elsa got over it, and soon she and Anna were laughing and jumping and trying to get higher than the other, before Anna started to try and do flips, which ended with her hitting her head on the footboard.

Elsa grabbed a pillow, and turned to hit Anna with it, though she was still trying to stand after hitting her head. She squealed, and almost fell into the bedpost. Elsa laughed again, and covered her mouth with her hand to suppress it. Anna looked up at her older sister is surprise.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, fake seriousness taking over her tone as she stood up fully. "Are you challenging my pillow-fighting skills?"

Elsa tried to shake her head, but she was laughing too hard to really do anything. Anna took this time to dive past the Queen, grab another pillow, and wack Elsa on the back.

Thus, a pillow fight broke out, and it was like they were little kids again. Elsa, hitting Anna so she'd nearly fall off the bed, then reaching for her in a panic to prevent her from _actually_ falling off the bed. Anna laughed and tried to make _Elsa_ laugh with funny faces and such.

When a maid came in to ask what all the noise was, and saw the two girls hitting each other with pillows and features flying around the room, she simply turned around and shut the door quietly behind her. There really was no need to interrupt the girls.


	8. A bun fit for a Queen

"Twist the braid- yes, make sure it's tied at the end already, and then wind in around like this," The Queen twisted her dark hair and described what she was doing. Her bangs, and the medium length hair she had left out of the braid, hung into her eyes. Princess Elsa sat in front of her, watching intently, pulling on her own braid absentmindedly.

They had gotten on the topics of buns only days before. "Elsa darling, you're about old enough to style your hair up. Wouldn't you agree?" The Queen brought up one day. It was true; Elsa's sixteenth birthday was in a matter of days, but she still wore it in a braid. Most girls started regularly wearing their hair in buns or pinned onto the tops of their heads at about the same time as Elsa.

The Queen wrapped her braided hair around itself, creating a type of bun, and stuck pins in her hair to get it to stay put.

"You can use clips too, or ribbons, though pins are the easiest." She explained to her daughter, moving on to the hair still hanging in her face. The hair was shorter than the rest, but longer than her bangs, and she had kept it the same length specifically so she could easily style her hair this way. Her bangs were cut right at her hairline, and these medium length strands were right behind them.

She pinched some behind her fingers, careful to make sure none of her bangs had been caught in her grasp, and twisted it. She carefully added more to the twist, until it reached just behind her ear, and all the hair of that length had been collected.

She twisted the last few centimeters of hair in her grasp, and then pinned it under the bun. She adjusted her bangs to make sure they hung properly, added a few more pins to make sure the bun would hold, and turned to Elsa with a smile.

"You look beautiful," The princess commented, though it was the same style she saw her mother wear every day. She wished to have the nerve to cut her hair, just the small amount so she would be able to do the same twist as she mother. Maybe she could just use her regular length hair anyway?

"Oh, you can," The Queen said, and Elsa was surprised to realize that she must have spoken that last part out loud. "You will have to wind it around the bun a time or two, of course."

The Queen sat down on Elsa's bed, the minimal distance that Elsa would allow, and fluffed her pillow. Elsa clasped her gloved hands in front of her; her braid falling over one shoulder. It was a calm day; no lessons to learn, no real tasks to complete. The Queen had spent the morning with Anna while the King was with Elsa, and the two had switched at lunch.

The day passed quickly, nothing eventful happening. Elsa had gone downstairs and ate dinner with her parents (they all made sure Anna had already eaten and had no reason to enter the dining room; it had been their set-up for allowing Elsa out of her room occasionally, and had been in effect for more than a year) in a comfortable silence. The only crack in the quiet ease of the day was when the King shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Elsa," He addressed his daughter, who straightened her spine at the mention of her name. "You know that your mother and I have been . . . _considering,_" The King glanced at his wife, before looking back at Elsa. ". . . Appointing Anna as heir over you."

Elsa paused for a moment, setting her fork down on her plate. It was true; she had known that her parents thought about allowing Anna to become Queen over Elsa. Elsa was only a day short of sixteen, still young, but they would choose a twelve-year-old as Queen instead of her? Of course, she had never questioned it. Considering the circumstances, it made great sense to her. Anna would be a regular Queen, and Elsa could remain hidden in the castle. Safe.

Finally, Elsa nodded, letting her hands fall into her lap. She waited for her father to continue while he threaded his fingers and rested them on the fine wooden table.

"Well," The King tucked his intertwined hands under his chin. "We have decided that your birthday tomorrow would be a great time to announce you as the official heir to the throne of Arendelle." The King said with a small smile on his lip. The Queen was also smiling, her body turned towards the King beside her but her eyes on Elsa.

Elsa, though, was stunned. She had expected her parents were going to tell her that they had chosen Anna- that they had finally come up with an excuse for the villagers as to why Elsa couldn't take the roll as Queen. But it was the complete opposite. They believed that Elsa could handle it; that she could be the Queen.

The Princess- pardon, _the Future Queen_, used to wish that her parents would have a son. If she had a brother, he would automatically become King and Elsa wouldn't have to be Queen. She could hide behind his role as King and keep her powers concealed. It would be so _easy_.

But all of those hopes shattered. Something had made the current King and Queen sure of Elsa's control. They had complete trust in Elsa, and her ability to rule.

"But," She stammered, blinking rapidly. "What about the excuse? My illness?" Her parents shared a look. Just after the incident, the King and Queen released a rumor that Elsa's health was poor; that a virus that had previously entered the family had affected her. They had limited the staff shortly after- some had even left on their own- afraid that they would contract the illness as well. Anna had never heard the rumor, and was kept in the dark, even about lies.

"Elsa, the townspeople had given up on that lie long ago, Sweetheart." The Queen said, giving her daughter a sympathetic look. Months after the lie spread, with no word of the princess's health, the townspeople began thinking that Elsa had died from the disease. Once the King heard of this, he put a stop to the rumor by saying Elsa was completely fine, though the villagers grew more suspicious the longer the gates were closed. Elsa had no way to know this.

"I, um . . ." Elsa suddenly stood from her chair, very nearly knocking it over. "Thank you. I am grateful you trust me with such a position as naming me heir." Elsa stumbled over her words, her head spinning. "Please excuse me." She curtsied lightly, raising her eyes with a hint of fear to her parents, before she scurried out of the room.

_Queen_. _I'm going to be Queen_. Despite how fearful Elsa was of the thought, she could feel a spark of excitement in the pit of her stomach. _What if I can't do it? Can't conceal? I'm not fit to be Queen. I'm not!_

Elsa groaned and lifted her skirts as she hurried up the stairs. I cannot be Queen. I am just not the right person to rule. The only thing that could pull Elsa from her thoughts was light humming coming from the top of the stairs. Elsa slowed her steps and listened, immediately attaching the voice to her sister.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, and for a moment the elder princess worried her sister could see her. But then, Anna lightly rapped her fist in a playful tone against Elsa door. "Do you wanna' build a snowman?" Anna called out in her singsong voice. "Or bounce a ball off the walls?" She paused. "C'mon out, I really mi-iss you . . ." Another pause, as though she was raking her brain for something to add onto her song. "la-la-leedle-lou, My closest painting friend is Paul!" She held out the name, and Elsa had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. Anna could bring a smile to her face, even if she didn't want her to.

"It's still a little lonely, without you here; I wish you would come outside." Elsa could hear the twelve-year-old turn on her heal and return to her own room. She must have paused one more time, because her voice rung out again. "I still want to build a snowman, even if it's not a snowman." The older sister paused for a moment. If her parents had enough faith in Elsa's ability, then Elsa could have the same faith. She would keep her powers hidden, learn to supress them, and one day: build a snowman with her sister.

Elsa waited on the stairs for a moment, to make sure Anna wasn't coming back out, before she herself escaped to her room. She closed the door and pressed her back against it. _One day_. _One day soon_.

To her own surprise, Elsa fell asleep quickly that night. Perhaps the news of Elsa being named heir cheered her up more than she intended. Or maybe it was because she surrendered to a dream of building a snowman with Anna again. Who can tell?

**Hahaha,*slams head repeatedly against wall* Hello again! So…I finally updated! Yay! This was requested by a guest, except it was kind of only half the request. I DID have the rest of it but it was about 2500 words so I cut it down. I might post the other half one day, who knows. Oh, I NEED SOME IDEAS FEATURING ANNA! Oh god, I feel like I'm neglecting her! I have only been able to write Elsa-based chapters right now. Wow, I'm really sorry Anna. But, I did write another version of "do you want to build a snowman" as seen above in the chapter. I even had to record myself singing it to make sure it fit properly (oh the shame, I'm a horrible singer and sound 5 years old)**

**I was inspired to actually sit my butt down and write this because I found a way to do Elsa's coronation/her mother's hair style! Minus the medium length hair and bangs though. (I included the medium length hair thing to kind of explain Elsa's shorter, not-in-the-braid hair during her snow Queen state. I had to use hair that was *gasp* the same length as everything else for the twisting loopy thing)**

**Please, keep leaving me reviews! I love reading them! And requests! If you skipped over my authors note (yeah, I know that it has the least views…) than please check it out! It talks a little more about requesting! And I'm opening the outline a little; it can be events happening after the movie too!**

**Okay, bye! I'll update hopefully soon! (btw, sorry for all the miswording in chapters, I'm awful at noticng/fixing them)**


	9. Fitting

"Princess Anna, _please_, stand still."

It was early spring, just a few weeks after the princess's eighteenth birthday, and she was being fitted for her coronation dress. Well, not _her_ coronation of course, but her sister's. Anna had been disappointed when Elsa delayed the coronation; originally it was supposed to occur on her twenty-first birthday that previous November. Anna wasn't sure why Elsa had delayed the coronation, but then again, she didn't know why Elsa did a lot of things, so she let it go.

A seamstress had come up to the castle earlier that day, and Anna was having her measurements taken for the coronation dress. Personally, she loved the attention, but Princess Anna wasn't giving much out in return. She kept trying to lean off the pedestal to look at the fabric samples, on to reach out and grab a sandwich off the tray that a maid had brought up earlier. Which was what she was doing when the seamstress caught her again.

"Princess _Anna_," The women's voice broke into Anna's distracted mind once more, a slightly annoyed look on her wrinkling face.

Anna looked at the seamstress, the sandwich she had plucked still in her grasp, and blushed. "Um . . . yes, my apologies." Anna tried to sound regal or royal or _whatever_, and straightened her spine. Her cheeks were still flaming, and she probably looked ridiculous with the sandwich still in her hands. She couldn't help feeling embarrassed about being caught.

The juice from the pickles in Anna's sandwich dripped onto her skirt, and Anna silently noted that she either has to walk around smelling like pickles the rest of the day or change her clothes.

The seamstress shook her head at the girl, and picked up her measuring tape. She held on end up to Anna's waist, and unravelled the rest. She grabbed the end once again at the princess's ankle, kneeled so she could more clearly see the number and leaned forward, as she _still_ could not see the tiny number.

The princess let out a single, small laugh, which she covered with one hand. She squirmed and was trying desperately to suppress a smile. "Princess, _please_, do stay still." The servant chiselled again. Anna tried to straighten her spine again and regain her composer, but lost it almost as soon as she was able to gain it back. She giggled. One of her downfalls was that Anna was very, _very _ticklish. Especially her stomach, where one of the seamstress's hands were.

Anna regretfully noticed that she was still holding her sandwich, not a single bite taken out of it. She knew that if she tried to lean over to return it, the seamstress would just try to steady her, which would tickle even more. _Curse my stupid ticklish-ness_! Anna thought, glancing at the seamstress.

The seamstress shifted her hands, trying to tense the measuring tape, but brushed over Anna's stomach again. The princess couldn't help it, and let out a loud bark of laughter. She brought both her hands up to cover it, but accidently let go of her sandwich in the process. Just as the seamstress looked up to see what had been so funny, the sandwich hit her head, staining her bonnet with the juice from the pickles.

Anna gasped, her hands hovering over her mouth, before finally she reached out to help the women. "I . . . I am so sorry . . . oh, um," She looked around desperately, her cheeks flaming again. "You were tickling me . . . I really couldn't help it . . . uh . . . yeah . . . I'm so- oh! Here, here use this."

Anna passed the women, whom was gagging and trying to pick the mess of a sandwich off of herself, a towel she found near her bed. The women took it without saying anything and pressed it to her face, wiping back until her bonnet was removed from her head. She continued this process a few times, all while Anna nervously brushed the few platinum strands she had.

"Again, I am- I mean- . . . I apologize, I'm ticklish and-"

The women waved her away and stood up, brushing all of the food off of herself. "I have all your measurements now," She grabbed her ruined bonnet from the floor, and the sheet of paper which she had written all of Anna's measurements on. "I hope you will decide on the fabric and design by tomorrow." She nodded the the fabric samples and design sketches. "If you would excuse me, I'd like to clean myself up."

Then, she strode to the door, looking only at the mess left behind her when she had pulled the large door open. "I'll send for the maid."

Anna had been so embarrassed, that she didn't leave her room the rest of the day. She had complained to a painting by her door about not warning her that picking up the sandwich would be a bad idea, and carried out both sides of the argument that followed. She had hid her head under her blanket until it became difficult to breath, and changed her clothes (which really did stick of pickles). Anna cleaned up the mess she had made, and asked the maid that had been sent up to bring her dinner to her room.

Anna only opened her door again when she heard the seamstress's voice coming from the hallway. Of course, Anna was confused; she hadn't left anything in her room, so why would she be back up here?

"Yes, yes, all the designs were lovely." A familiar voice said. _Elsa_. Anna shot up from her bed, which she had formally been jumping on, and pulled her door open as silently as possible. She poked her head out, hardly more than a braid and an eye visible to anyone walking down the hall, but enough for Anna to see.

It _was_ Elsa, and the seamstress. "Are you sure you don't want me to do your measurements, your Majesty?" The women said, taking a sheet of paper from Elsa's outstretched, gloved hands. Anna didn't notice Elsa wince slightly at the close contact.

"No, I managed on my own quite fine, thank you for offering." Elsa curtsied politely, before disappearing back into her room. _So that sheet of paper must have been her measurements_, Anna realized. _Well, at least I'm not the only one she shuts out_.

Anna slid back into her room before the seamstress could see her, closing her door firmly shut once she was inside. She didn't understand why she felt the need to be so secretive, but she decided it was a good idea.

She turned towards the fabric samples and became flipping through them.

**Hey again! This was requested by a guest again (the same one who requested "a bun fit for a queen") from one of her many Anna ideas (I'll probably be using multiply ideas from this guest) I altered this request QUITE a lot, so . . . yeah. And the reason I had Elsa coronation delayed, having her real birthday moved to late fall was because back in "big sister" I mentioned Anna was born in early spring. It would be fine to have Elsa's birthday in the summer, except I made it so she already had her 3****rd**** birthday by the time Anna was born. That means if I had made Elsa's birthday in summer, she would only have been 2 ½ when Anan was born . . . I kind of used this chapter to fit that plot hole I created. Sorry!**

**Anyway, *clears throat* THANK YOU GUYS! Oh my god, almost 700 people have looked at the first chapter of Arendelle Adventures! It's over 2000 views from all the chapters! Thank you so much for giving Arendelle Adventures a chance, it means a lot to me. *virtual hug to all people who don't mind***

**I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING ANNA BASED THINGS EVEN THOUGH I NEED TO, I'M SORRY. I am not as happy with this chapter as I would have liked, but oh well.**

**And for any Rise of the Guardians lovers, you should check out my story "Not friends," I swear to god if I ever add more chapters they will be better than the first. And art lovers, It'd be real nice if you could check out my deviantART (which, admittedly, I don't update often).**

**Keep sending me some requests, I need them to survive! I'll upload again soon; cross my heart and hope to die. Bye for now!**


	10. Birthday breakfast

"Happy birthday Elsa!" Princess Anna, age four, yelled into her sister's ear.

It was November sixteenth; Princess Elsa's eighth birthday. Yesterday, she had seven. Only a few _hours_ ago, she had been a boring-seven year old. But now, she was _eight_. Eight was an awesome number, because it was one more than seven. It was just better. Princess Elsa was Eight-years-old. It even _sounded _better.

Princess Elsa was eight years old. Yay!

It almost seemed like Anna was more excited than the birthday girl. She had wanted to help with anything and everything involving Elsa's birthday; she wanted to help make the cake, make decorations for the "party," (really, it was just going to be the King, Queen and the princesses opening Elsa's presents; a quiet evening) she wanted to wrap Elsa's gifts and write on the cards. Of course, Anna didn't get to do anything, apart from make her own card for her sister.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Anna chanted, repeatedly shoving Elsa's shoulder. She opened one of her eyes to see her little sister sitting closely to her on the bed, almost on top of her.

"Good Morning, Anna." Elsa mumbled, smiling and rubbing her eyes. She shoved her sister off of her, just enough so she could sit up against her pillows. Her platinum hair was in a messy braid, and her headband had been discarded onto the floor sometime in her sleep.

"How would you know if it were a good morning or not?" Anna questioned, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. Elsa just shook her head and flopped back against her pillows. "You haven't been awake to see if it were a good morning. But I'll tell you a secret; today _is _a good morning."

Elsa rolled over, hoping to kick her nonsense-talking sister off the bed. "Well, if it's my birthday, don't you think it would be a good idea to let me sleep in?" The older princess cuddled into her blanket and pillows to prove her point, while Anna dramatically sighed.

"But if you don't wake up," Anna laid her head down on Elsa's side, bringing a chubby fist up to her face. "Who will eat the pretty birthday-breakfast?" She brushed her bangs off her forehead and gasped, as though the thought of breakfast going untouched was horrifying to the four-year-old. _She's so dramatic_, Elsa noted; not for the first time.

"Then bring it up to my room, Anna." Elsa challenged, opening her eyes so she could lift an eyebrow and smirk. She had just learned how to raise an eyebrow, and was using it as often as she could. Anna pouted her lip.

"Get _up . . ._" Anna groaned, shoving Elsa's shoulder repeatedly. Elsa laughed. She didn't have the energy to argue with Anna, not that she really wanted to anyway. Elsa pushed her blankets off her legs and let out a loud sigh, as though she had given in.

"Fine," Elsa tried not to smile. "You win. Let's go have breakfast."

Anna clapped. "C'mon! Up, up, up!" Anna laughed, grabbing onto Elsa's hand; attempting to drag her off the bed. Still slightly sluggish from her sleep, Elsa followed Anna off the bed and towards the door. Just as they reached it, Anna suddenly squealed and bolted back to her own bed. Elsa watched her with confused eyes as her sister threw herself back onto her unmade bed.

"IforgotIforgotIforgot!" She screeched; her words hardly legible. Elsa's hand hovered over her mouth as she giggled. She didn't understand what her sister did a great deal of the time, but it was almost always silly.

When Anna's head popped back up amongst her many pillows and blankets, she held a folded up piece of paper in her hands. "I got it!" She proclaimed loudly, rolling from the bed and running back to the door. She threw it open and Elsa followed her out the door.

Despite her curiosity about what was on the page, Elsa didn't bring it up. Instead she raced Anna down the stairs; easily taking a lead. She waited for the younger girl when she got to the bottom of the stairs, and they held hands as they scurried to the dining room.

The King and Queen were already there, speaking in low voices to one of the chefs. Both of their heads snapped to their daughters as they entered, and smiles crossed both of their faces.

"Happy birthday Darling!" The Queen cooed, opening her arms for a hug, which Elsa quickly ran into too.

"Oh, happy birthday Elsa." The King said as well, and Elsa gave him a hug after releasing the queen. Despite being too old to be picked up, the King grabbed Elsa by the waist and sat her on his lap. She giggled, and threw her arms around her father's neck one more time.

"Hey, I want up too!" Anna complained, lifting her arms into the air like she did when she was little. The Queen, laughing, picked Anna up and placed her on her own lap. She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh, my little baby." The Queen joked, wrapping her arms around Anna like she was an infant.

"I'm not a baby!" Anna argued, crossing her arms over her chest. She pouted her lip, which caused another loud of laughter from the King and Queen.

It turns out; Elsa's birthday breakfast_ was_ special. There was a large bowl with all of Elsa's favorite fruits and berries, as well as the thin pancakes with bacon in them; the name of which Elsa had forgotten. There were regular pancakes as well- Anna probably would have eaten them all on her own if the Queen hadn't stopped her. Elsa's favorite buns were there as well; it was odd seeing them as breakfast, but she loved the taste of them all the same. She could even smell the chefs baking Elsa birthday cake for later that evening; chocolate. It made both princesses' mouths water.

By the end of breakfast, Anna looked ready for a nap, and Elsa wasn't doing much better. It had been the best breakfast she had eaten in all of her eight years. But she had stuffed herself, and now she was full, so now she was sluggish and tired. But she couldn't bring herself to regret that wonderful food. The King and Queen couldn't help but snicker at the conditions of their daughters.

"Hey," Elsa lifted a finger at them. "Stop laughing. I'll freeze you." The Queen continued laughing at this, and at the mock serious expression of Elsa's face, while the King stood up to go tickle her. Elsa wiggled away and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but she too was laughing. Even Anna, who had looked like she was about to fall asleep, lifted her head to chuckle with the rest of the family. It was nice.

"Alright," The King straightened his jacket and returned to his seat. He was still smiling, but it was obvious he had something to say. "Your mother and I are going to be very busy today. We won't be able to spend any more time with you girls until the celebration later tonight." He glanced at Elsa to see if she was disappointed. She was, but only a little. Elsa was old enough to know that her parents got busy running a kingdom.

"Well we decided . . ." The King leaned sideways and below the table, resurfacing only a few moments later. ". . . That perhaps opening one present now will excuse us for missing part of your birthday."

The King lifted a small box, about the size of large snowball, wrapped it pretty paper of blues and purples. A white ribbon was tied around the parcel, and Elsa smiled. It was a pretty thing, no doubt. The King must have kept it by his feet all breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Elsa." The King said, sliding the present across the table. Anna reached for it, only to let her hands retreat to her sides once she saw the look the Queen was giving her. Elsa instead grabbed it, and slowly pulled it closer to her.

Elsa untied the ribbon, only needing minimal help from her father to get it undone, and carefully ripped open the paper. Elsa held the box in both hands, glancing up at her parents once before opening it.

Inside the box were about 10 mini hairclips; varying in size but less so in shape. They were designed to look like snowflakes. A type of Jem- possibly diamonds- made up the snowflake, while the clip itself was made of a silver metal. If Elsa hadn't known any better, she would have thought they were snowflakes _she_ had created.

"Wow . . ." Elsa gasped, plucking one up carefully. They were small, but beautiful. She could feel Anna leaning over her shoulder, trying to look at the gift. "Thank you."

Elsa smiled up at her parents, and held one clip up to her hair. She was partly afraid that she wouldn't be able to take care of such an important gift.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." The Queen lightly ran her hand over Elsa's hair, and took one of the snowflake-clips from the box. She plucked Elsa's braid, still messy from sleep, and clipped the snowflake into place.

The birthday girl lightly touched the clip in her hair, and smiled. "I love them. Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her mother, the only parent in reach, and smiled up at her father.

"Happy birthday, Elsa." The King said again.

"I wanna' see em!" Anna squealed, reaching for Elsa's braid. Her mouth popped open in a toothy smile, and she poked the clip carefully. Recognition colored the small's girl face, and she looked up at her sister. She leaned forward, like she was telling a secret. "It's your magic!"

Elsa pulled Anna into a hug, nearly pulling her off the chair, and rested her cheek on her little sister's head. The King and Queen smiled at their daughters, and with a flourish, the Queen clipped a snowflake into Anna's hair as well.

**Hello! How's it going? … wow. Okay … yeah, yeah. **

**This was kind of Elsa based again, but I had been planning it for a while now so…yeah. And I have another Anna one in the works so it's all good.**

**So, about the thin bacon pancakes: I went to my friend's house (who is from Norway) once, and we had what I THOUGHT were pancakes, except they technically had a different name (which she told me, though I forget). They were really thin and big, and had pieces of bacon in them. I made Elsa forget what the name was, because**_** I**_** forgot what the name was . . . If someone who knows what I'm talking about knows what they are called, could you tell me? I would appreciate it.**

**Keep leaving me requests and reviews and favorite-ing and everything. THANK YOU I APPRECIATE IT!**

**Oh…and what would everyone think about me starting a new sequel type fic for frozen?**


	11. the card

**A continuation of "Birthday Breakfast" :3**

Anna leaned over her drawing, trying to color in the lines to the best of her ability. The Queen had drawn a cake on the page the night before, and had written "Happy Birthday Elsa!" across the top, because Anna was not able to write very well. When the young girl had tried to give it to Elsa as is, the Queen told her that _Anna_ needed to add something to it.

Anna had tried to draw Elsa, but when that didn't work, she drew a snowflake. She then went on to decorate the back of the card completely in snowflakes. She even added in a snowman. Anna had signed her name at the bottom, before moving onto coloring.

She dipped her brush in the cup of water, and then into the paint. She mixed it around, combining blue and a little bit of yellow that had been leftover on her brush, and went over each line. She was careful to get the paint directly on top of her snowflake drawings, but colored the cake in a little sloppily. She added an orange dot to the top of each pink candle (which she had colored earlier), and then held up her finished card.

It was messy, and covered in wet paint, but Anna was pleased with it. _Elsa will love it_! She thought with excitement.

"Anna?" There was a light tapping at the door. Anna dived to cover her card while Elsa entered the room. A snowflake clip was still pinned in place on her braid.

Anna and Elsa had spent the whole day together. They had played, danced, sang; they even went outside to play in the snow (though the flakes melted after only seconds of hitting the ground. Only the few that landed near Elsa's feet stayed). Anna had only had the chance to finish her card after lunch; when Elsa had a music lesson.

"Hi Elsa!" Anna said brightly, trying to cover her card as best as she could. Elsa tilted her head.

"Ooh, what were you painting?" She asked, stepping forward to look.

"Nothing!" Anna shouted, stepping in front of her older sister. Elsa could have easily looked over Anna's head, but decided that if Anna didn't want to show her, it wasn't something she needed to see. Yet. _Of course_ Elsa wanted to know what it was.

"Let's go play." Elsa said, changing the subject. She pulled lightly on Anna's paint colored pigtail before taking her hand and leaving their room. Anna followed along, skipping and humming. They past a few maids as they walked and both of the women mumbled "Happy Birthday" to the young princess.

It was just after 5 o-cloak when the King and Queen came looking for the girls. They found them in the ballroom, giggling and throwing snowballs at one another. Mostly it was Elsa conjuring and then throwing the snow, while Anna squealed and tried to duck behind certain objects. Their parents laughed, and rushed forward to grab the girls.

"I believe we have a presents to open," The King reminded, sneaking up behind Elsa and scooping her up. She gasped and giggled, a small burst of snow shooting from her fingertips.

"And cake to eat." The Queen added, lifting Anna into her arms. Anna clapped and cheered.

"Cake!" She repeatedly, while throwing her arms around her mother. She repeated herself, before it became a type of chant. Elsa soon joined in, and then the family was parading down the hallways screaming "cake" at the top of their lungs.

They were a weird family sometimes.

As expected, the party was small. It took place in the King's study, an odd location. Only a few servants came to wish the princess a happy birthday, the rest deciding to leave the family for some alone time. Of course, the decorations were strung; pink and blue streamers, silver confetti, a gold banner with frost details. The family ate their dinner, laughing and talking all the while.

Anna peeked under the table, remembering the hidden gift from that morning. She had to lift up the table cloth that had been placed, but it wasn't hard to see the small pile of gifts by the Queen's feet. Anna giggled and sat back up.

Her card, which she was retrieved after excusing herself to go to the bathroom, was tucked behind her back. Anna kept reaching behind herself to make sure it was there; but of course, it always was.

Elsa kept reaching her toe out to poke Anna under the table, and the younger girl tried not to giggle. She was far too ticklish. Elsa kept trying to tickle her, but Anna tucked her feet underneath herself to prevent it. _No fun_, Elsa mouthed to her sister, who then grinned at her.

Finally, a maid brought out the cake. Anna and Elsa both held their breath, time seeming to pass in slow motion. The icing was white, with pink trim. It looked like someone had attempted to decorate the sides with rosemaling in green and purple icing. More purple icing wrote out the words "Happy Eighth Birthday Princess Elsa." Eight wax candles; lit and bright, were poked into the cake. The elder princess was dimly aware that her family was singing a birthday song to her, but she hardly noticed.

_What a pretty cake_. Anna noted, trying to remember what her own last birthday cake had looked like.

Finally, finally, the maid set the cake down in front of her. Elsa could hear the last few notes of the birthday song (Anna especially tried to belt them out) and knew it was her turn to blow out the candles. "Anna, come help me." She whispered, and the strawberry-blond girl rushed to comply.

Together, the girls blew the tini fires out, and the King and Queen clapped. Elsa clapped too, her mouth-watering at the thought of eating her birthday cake.

_Mm, chocolate_. Anna thought, sniffing the air and instantly remembering the scent of the cake baking.

Anna pulled out the card from behind her back and poked Elsa with it, trying to get her attention off the chocolaty goodness in front of them. The platinum blond haired girl looked over, and Anna thrust the card into her hands.

"Happy Birthday Elsa!" She smiled, throwing her arms around her sister before she even had a chance to look at it. Elsa returned the hug after a second, and then pulled away to look at it.

Her blue eyes scanned over the cards, and lightly touched the dried paint. "Oh Anna," She sighed, smiling. "Thank you!"

The girls hugged again, the card still grasped firmly in Elsa's hand. "I love it."

Anna tried to smirk and raise her eyebrow, the way Elsa could, but failed. "I thought you would." She said anyway, lifting her nose in the air. The girls laughed, and soon the King and Queen were too.

"Alright!" The Queen said after a moment, raising her hands as though defensive. "Who wants some cake?"

The girls both cheered.

**Hello, how's it going?**

**So, I'm not the happiest with this. I wanted to fit it all into one chapter (the one before this) but it was getting too long. And then when I wrote what I had left out it wasn't enough for a chapter so I had to add stuff…yeah. It's kind of more about Anna, which is good. I still need to write more Anna stuff. Anyway…**

**I'm going to be starting the Frozen-sequel thingy! I haven't gotten everything figure out yet, but I'm working on it. It might even include new kids! (Please, comment about this. I want to know if people would be interested in it taking that type of turn). **

**Please review, PM me, favorite, follow, share! And request! I love requests! **


	12. The first day

It had been a hard journey back to the castle. The royal family didn't speak- mostly because they were still is shock over what had happened. The whole incident had passed by so quickly, it was strange to have a moment of silence. Elsa was curling in on herself; her fists filled with one of the royal horse's mane. She could feel the stiffness on her father's chest pressed to her back, revealing the stress he was feeling from the situation.

Elsa dared to glance over at her mother, and at her sister in her arms. The Queen looked both physically and mentally exhausted, but she had a determined look drawn onto her tired features. Anna was sleeping with a small smile plastered on her lips. She was probably having a nice dream.

Elsa could hardly look at her sister- all she could see was the thin white strip of hair that now sprouted from her scalp. It had been the result of both girls' recklessness, but Elsa could only blame herself. The image of Anna getting hit replayed in her mind until it seemed etched into her memory.

Finally the castle gates came into view, and the two horses were racing through them. The next few minutes passed in a blur; stable boys taking the horses, the family entering the castle, The Queen taking Anna to her room to put her in bed as the sun began to rise. Elsa stayed at her father's side, silent.

The King took Elsa by the hand and brought her to his study, where she was directed to stay until he came and got her. She never said a word. The events of that night kept going over in her mind; playing with Anna, hitting her, the trolls, being explained to about her powers . . . and Anna's memories being taken. What on earth _did she_ remember?

Also, her father's words rung in her ears; _We'll protect her_. From what? Herself? Fear? Her powers? And he had said he was closing the gates and limiting the staff. Elsa was old enough to know that many people she had grown up seeing everyday were going to be fired.

Somehow, Elsa fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, full of tossing and turning on the sofa where she was sleeping. It must have been around noon when her father finally woke her, gently shaking her shoulder. Elsa opened her eyes to see the curtains were drawn shut and a blanket had been thrown over her shoulders. She sluggishly sat up and her father murmured a few comforting words to her. Just as quickly as he came, the King hurried out the door; though not before placing a pile of clothing beside Elsa on the sofa where she had sleeping.

After she was dressed, the King came and retrieved Elsa, and together they left the room. The King kept one of Elsa's hands in one of his own. The princess kept herself pressed into her father's side; moving away from him made a feeling of nervousness creep over her.

"Elsa," The King finally said after a few minutes of walking. She looked up at him. "After what happened, you understand you won't be allowed to use your powers again. They have become too dangerous, you know that."

She hung her head. "I know."

Because of what the trolls had shown her, Elsa was beginning to fear her powers. They were unnatural, and they had hurt her sister. She didn't want to hurt Anna, or anyone, ever again. It was a large burden for the small girl to carry.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone."

The King smiled weakly, and kneeled down to be at Elsa's eye level. "It's alright Elsa, you'll be fine. We will teach you to control it- you'll never hurt anyone again. I promise." He picked up Elsa's other hand as well as the one he was already holding, and brushed his thumb over her knuckles to try and calm her.

"But," There was an edge of seriousness in his voice, one that threatened to make the nervousness Elsa felt resurface. "We don't know how long it will take you to learn to hide your powers. We will . . . have to separate you from, well, everyone. I'm so sorry Elsa." The Princess nodded. She knew it would be for the best, and it wouldn't be permanent. Right?

"That means Anna as well."

Elsa's eyes, which had been downcast, flickered up to The King's face. "Separated from Anna?" She repeated, disbelief taking over her tone. She had thought that she would need _time _away from Anna; not to be stopped from seeing her completely. The King nodded.

"Until you can learn to conceal them . . ." He shrugged. "We can't take any chances. Anna's memories being altered keeps her safe a little, but this will protect her more."

Elsa closed her eyes and sucked in a slow breath. Keep Anna safe. It was all she needed to focus on. Learn to control her powers and keep Anna safe. If that meant breaking off as much contact to her sister as possible, she would.

Elsa nodded her head slowly, and then opened her eyes. The King pulled her into a hug. "I promise," He mumbled into her messy braid. "This isn't forever, but it is the first day of many. Do you understand?"

Yes, Elsa did. She understood it was the first day of being separated from Anna. It was the first day of learning to control her powers. The first day of seeing her powers as a curse opposed to a blessing. The first day of living in fear for the rest of her life. Yes, the first day of many indeed.

The King and Princess Elsa continued walking, until they reached Elsa's room. Servants and butlers bustled in and out of the young princesses' room. Elsa leaned her head around the doorframe to see that her dresser and nightstands had been removed, and the servants were working on removing her bed. One of the maids, with a pile of Elsa's folded up clothing in her arms, stopped by the King.

"You're Majesty." The women curtsied before smiling down at Elsa. She had to fight the urge of ducking behind her father. After everything that he had said, it made her feel like the women was standing too close. "Princess, would you mind separating your toys from Anna's? I can't tell the difference between them for the life of me."

The King laughed brightly, as though nothing was wrong. "Oh, Elsa's moving out of the nursery to get _away_ from childish things," He smiled at Elsa, as though it was a playful joke at her expense. She tried to smile. Obviously, the King was using the age difference between the girls as the reason Elsa was switching rooms.

The maid laughed. "Oh, she's still young. She can bring a few toys with her to her new room, wouldn't you agree?" The women looked back at Elsa, who nodded. Elsa was nodding an awful lot today. The maid then curtsied to the King again, and headed down the hall to what Elsa assumed was going to be her new room.

"It's for the best." The King whispered to Elsa and he leaned down and redid her braid. Usually the King braiding her hair made Elsa smile, or even giggle. Today it didn't.

"I know." She said, and kissed her father's cheek. She was supposed to act normal, happy. She turned and skipped into her room, trying not to focus on how many of her possessions were missing. She opened her toy chest and began riffling through, pulling out all the toys that could be considered "Anna's." It was a fairly had task; Anna and Elsa shared everything.

The elder princess decided that it was only fair to leave most of the toys for her sister. Anna was only five; she'd very well die without toys. Elsa was eight, and despite how hard it would be, she could part with every single one if it meant keeping her baby sister safe.

Elsa gazed at Anna's side of the room. Who knew how long it would be before Elsa saw it again. It was sad in a way. The princess glanced at the last two toys in her hands- two dolls, one with red-ish hair, the only with hair nearly white. Both had crowns.

Elsa considered keeping them, as a way to hold onto something on Anna's. She hugged the Anna doll to her chest, and closed her eyes again. No, she couldn't keep it. Anna would need them more than her. Maybe Anna would see it as an apology for leaving her this way. Elsa hoped she would.

She smiled down at the dolls before leaving them on Anna's toy pile. She glanced around the room once more, at the half dismantled bed that would be moved to her new room shortly. She looked at Anna's room. It would seem so big with only one girl living there.

Elsa rushed from the room, and found her father talking to a guard. She held onto his pant leg, forcing herself not to look back at her old room. From today on, it wasn't hers anyone.

Today was the first of many for sure.

**Hey again!**

**So do you remember when I posted "Last Day" I said that I might make a chapter of what Elsa and her father did that day? Well…here it is. It isn't exactly how I wanted it, and I'm working on another chapter (plus an entire other story but more on that later) already…it's a lot to handle. **

**But funny that I sit down and have inspiration to write a new chapter when I have an exam to study for, huh?**

**Anyway, about the sequel story (suggestions for a title, anyone?) would it be weird if I had 2 prologues? I'm trying to squeeze them into one but it isn't working. One takes place 5 years after the movie, and the other takes place about 10 years (big gap, I know. And that's just the prologue, the actual story is going to take place about 8-10 years after THAT).**

**Please leave your thoughts, reviews, requests! I really appreciate them. **

**I'd also like to thank mangagurlz, The-Ugliest-Duckling, jade-oopale, iamsofreakinbored, MagicOfDisney, and everyone else I might have missed for your continued support! I can't thank you enough for giving Arendelle Adventures a chance, I am really thankful for all of you guys for reading this story.**

**That reminds me…THERE IS OVER 4000 VEIWS (altogether) ON ARENDELLE ADVENTURES! LIKE…WHAT!? THANK YOOUUUUUUU**


	13. Skating

"Come on Anna, you can do it." Olaf encouraged.

"No, no I really can't." Anna countered, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Queen Elsa, with the help of Olaf, was trying to teach her younger sister how to skate on her own. It was the beginning of fall, already months after the thaw, but Anna had somehow avoided learning to skate; despite Elsa freezing a nice layer of ice over the courtyard almost every day.

Elsa had managed to corner Anna in the courtyard one morning, declaring that she was going to teach her how to skate. She wasn't really sure what her sister was afraid of, if anything, but she was persistent in not wanting to learn.

Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her own arms- mirroring Anna's pose. "You're going to have to learn sooner or later." She reminded, referring to the promise Anna had made to learn.

Anna smiled, and turned to walk away. "I choose later!"

She hardly had a chance to take one step before Elsa brought her foot down on the cobblestone, allowing her magic to spread away from her with a thick layer of ice. It reached Anna immediately, freezing solid underneath her feet, and the princess squealed. She threw her arms out to keep her balance and prevent herself from falling.

"Elsa! Not fair!" The younger sister complained, looking over her shoulder at her grinning sibling. Without help getting off the ice, Anna was stuck. Unless she got on her hands and knees and _crawled_ away, but that wasn't an option. Too embarrassing.

"Here, I'll help!" Olaf offered, rushing forward to help Anna, though he couldn't get enough traction to actually move. He was just kind of running on the spot. Both girls giggled. "This isn't working." Olaf stated the obvious, and the girls laughed again.

Elsa threw her braid over her shoulder, and easily skated towards Anna. The Queen grabbed Olaf's hand as she passed, and pulled him along. Anna tried to scowl at her older sister, but her smile broke through. They both knew Anna didn't stand a chance winning this argument. She sighed, and grabbed onto Elsa's arm to help with her balance.

"Fine," She said, trying to sound as defeated as possible. "You win. Teach me how to skate."

Elsa clapped, accidently pulling herself out of both Olaf and Anna's grasps. Olaf slipped around the ice again, while Anna flailed her arms dramatically. "Whoa, whoa!" She gasped, as she nearly fell. Elsa grabbed onto Anna again, and gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry," She shrugged, and Anna glared at her.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa created blades of ice on the bottom of Anna's boots. Anna glanced at them, and then at her sister, who smiled wider.

"C'mon!" The Queen cheered, eagerly pulling Anna along.

Anna and Elsa skated along for a few minutes, mostly it was Elsa skating and pulling a clumsy, stumbling Anna behind her; while Olaf called encouragements out to the younger girl.

"You can do it, Anna!" The snowman cheered, his little cloud floating happily above him. "Skate! Skate! Skate! Skate!" He chanted.

Elsa chuckled, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to skate into anything. Anna kept her eyes glued on her feet. "Elsa," She asked after a while, when she was feeling pretty sure of her footing. "I really don't think I can skate."

Elsa tilted her head but kept smiling at her sister. "Only because you've never _tried_," Elsa assured. "Trust me. You'll do fine."

Anna took in a shaky breath and nodded her head. "Okay." She dared to look away from her feet up to Elsa's face. "What do I do?"

Thus, Elsa gave Anna the basic rundown on how to skate. "Yeah, just push your leg out like this- No, not back. To the side a little more . . . yes, perfect! Okay, now with the other foot. No! Not at the same time!" Elsa hurried to help Anna, who had managed to find herself falling into a split.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, although she didn't sound overly concerned. She knew her sister wouldn't get hurt, especially with Elsa right there to help her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna sounded a little surprised, like she had expected to break a limb or something. Elsa paused to make sure her sister was standing firmly, before she started gliding around the makeshift rink again.

It went on like that for almost an hour; Elsa pulling a still slightly nervous Anna along, while Olaf cheered by one of the gate doors. Anna was jittery at first, her skates often slipping away from her in a random direction that nearly put her on her backside. Elsa was always there to catch her though, so she was never in any danger. Soon enough, Elsa stopped pulling so much, as Anna managed to propel herself forward. It wasn't the neatest form; but she was still technically skating.

Ever so slowly, Elsa removed her hand from Anna's arms, and increased her speed a little so there was distance between them. Anna was wide eyed. Elsa clapped again.

"You're doing it!" She exclaimed, pride swelling in her chest like a proud parent.

Anna looked down at herself; she was moving at the speed of a snail, but she was skating, and all on her own. She laughed lightly, still a little stunned.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it!" She laughed, which threw her balance off a little. Elsa was there in a split second, ready to catch her strawberry blond sister, but Anna had managed to catch herself; her arms held out at her sides to even out her balance. She laughed again, but was in a firm enough position that falling wasn't a threat.

"Yay Anna!" Olaf cheered, jumping up from his spot and throwing his twig arms in the air. Elsa glanced at Anna, to make sure her feet would disappear from underneath herself, and skated to Olaf. Once his arms were back in position, she pulled him along towards Anna, twirling occasionally, much to the amusement of the snowman.

As soon as he was close enough, Olaf hugged Anna's leg, while Elsa wrapped one arm around her in a type of half-hug. "You skated!" Olaf announced, as though she hadn't seen it herself.

Anna giggled, and leaned into Elsa. "Thank you, Snow Queen." She said lightly, using Elsa's self-proclaimed title playfully.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pulled away from Anna. "C'mon, let's go again."

So, the three of them swirled around the ice, Olaf slipping and sliding in random places, falling apart more than a handful of times. Elsa and Anna laughed; whenever Anna fell, her sister was right there to help her back up. Elsa would sometimes skate away from Anna just to show her a trick; a jump or spin, before returning to her side with encouragements or advice.

The girls only got off the ice upon the promise of hot chocolate from one of the servants. Anna rubbed her tired feet once she was free of her ice-boots, and Elsa cleared away the ice rink. Olaf sat next to Anna, expressing his interest in trying the hot drink the girls had been promised. A few of his snow cloud flurries landed in Anna's hair, but she didn't mind.

"That was fun," Anna commented as they entered the castle (Olaf had wandered off, perhaps to enjoy what was left of summer) and Elsa giggled. She pulled playfully on one of Anna's braids, the one that had formally homed a single white streak, and bumped her shoulder.

"I know it is," She said. "I believe _you_ were the one who refused to believe it was."

Anna scoffed. "Yeah, yeah," She looked up through her bangs at her sister, before turning backwards and grabbing onto Elsa's hands. She pulled her along, the same way Elsa had pulled Anna along on the ice. "I was wrong, you were right."

Anna continued to pull Elsa along until she bumped into a statue and returned to Elsa's side instead. The girls were given the hot chocolate as promised, and they sat on the stairs as they drank. They talked about nonsense for the longest time, and asked for refills twice (they were refused on the third time; the servants didn't want to egg on the girl's chocolate addictions).

"With a little more practice, you can take Kristoff on a skating date." Elsa poked Anna, who ducked her head and blushed furiously.

"Please," She stuttered, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Kristoff's a worse skater than I am."

Elsa cocked her eyebrow, easily seeing through the lie. "Kristoff? The _ice harvester_?"

Anna nodded once, as though it would confirm her lie. They girls stared at each other for a second, neither saying anything. Then they burst into fits of laughter.

"You _like_ him." Elsa nudged Anna with her toe, and the latter swatted her away. This led Elsa to laugh more at her sister's embarrassment.

"So what if I do?" Anna questioned; her tone still light and playful. Elsa grinned at her.

"Oh nothing," The older girl said, leaning back against the step. "Nothing at all."

Anna watched Elsa for a second, sceptical. Deciding that Elsa had dropped the subject, she leaned back as well. It had been a nice morning, and both girls were proud of what Anna had done. Sure, she had a long way to go before she could properly skate, but at least she was able to do it a little. Anna smiled.

Elsa suddenly spoke up. "Maybe I'll invite him to the castle so he can skate with you, if you won't ask him yourself."

"Don't you dare!"

**Hello! So a while back, antsandbeans said ****that I write great stuff**** that they wanted to see more Elsa and Anna stuff from after the thaw, and thus, this was created!**

…

**Yeah.**

**Anna seemed like a pretty awful skater at the end of frozen, so I thought, "seriously, your sister is the Snow Queen, how do you NOT know how to skate?" And um…I thought it'd be a good idea for Elsa to teach her. **

**Oh yeah, I've decided on the plot for the frozen sequel! (not the title though *sob*) and the prologue is going to be ten years after the movie instead of five. I've also started writing it. Yay. **

**Okay, leave me some reviews, requests, favorites, follows, or whatever if you like this! **

**PS: because some of you were wondering; no, I'm not planning on stopping Arendelle Adventures once I start posting the sequel story.**


	14. (so sorry) Authors noteidea

Yeah...Ihateauthornotesbutikeepwritingthemandi'mreallysorrypleasedon'tkillme

How are you all?

...

Wow. Okay. Um...interesting, yeah, yeah, very interesting. *cough* Uh, moving on...

Thanks so much for reading Arendelle adventures so far (it is not over yet. for the people who were afraid of that: don't freak out. For the people who want it to end: I apologize) It means a lot to me! _A lot_, a lot. Like, feelings of pride and self-worth and all that.

Anyway, Sorry for putting up another author's note; I know, they suck. I wouldn't have put one up if I didn't have to BBBUUUUTTTT...

I would like to say that because Arendelle Adventures is doing so well (in my opinion), I want to hold a little contest.

Yep. I just want to know if anyone is interested in it first though. I thought maybe I'd set out a few ideas, and whichever one got the most responses would be the one I would use. So, would anyone be interested in

a) a frozen fanart contest. If enough people are interested, than POSSIBLY it could be based on my original fanfiction story. If not, just the movie. The winner would be picked personally by myself.

or b) Frozen fan fic contest. Participates will write a fanfic revolving around a certain topic (be it Anna, a snow day, whatever...) and the winner would, again, be picked by myself.

Anyway, this was just an idea. Leave me a review with your vote, or if you wanted to do it at all. We'll discuss prizes and rules after we see which one is liked the most. You can PM your vote to me too. I'll start taking in participants after we get everything decided. Is that cool?

Okay, I'll have a new chapter of Arendelle Adventures up within the next few days; maybe I'll write a long one as soon as I finish my exam... anyway, keep leaving me reviews, requests, favs and follows! Thank ya!


	15. Teething

Anna was driving Elsa crazy.

Of course, the almost-four-year-old loved her baby sister to death; she would do anything for that adorable, drooling mess of a sister; but she was kind of getting on her last nerve.

Anna was usually a very happy, easy baby. She didn't cry much (though it was _very_ loud when she did) and she could be calmed down pretty easily. She slept an awful lot of the time, but never cried if you woke her (well, sometimes she would begin to whine loudly until she was picked up or fed). She laughed and smiled a lot, and was mesmerized by Elsa's powers.

But now, at almost seven months old, Anna was teething. And she wasn't happy about it.

When it had just started, she had wanted to put everything in her mouth. Toys, blankets, her bibs. It didn't matter what; once, when Elsa was lying next to Anna on the floor and was singing to her- Anna had begun trying to suck on Elsa's arm! It was extra disgusting because Anna seemed to produce more drool than other babies. But once the pain settled in, the constant feeling of teeth trying to press through her tini gums, was when the screaming started.

All day, baby Anna would scream and cry as though she was being murdered. Everyone had sympathized for the "poor baby" at the beginning, but now? Everyone was sick and tired of it, and wished that her teeth would just come through already.

"Elsa," The Queen tried to sound patient as she rocked the screaming Anna back and forth in the rocking chair. "Darling can you bring me the cloth again? Chilled?"

The three-year-old complied, grabbing the wet cloth from the water bowl that was set next to where the young girl had been playing. She let it freeze up, just a little at her touch, before handing it off to her mother. The Queen gave her a weak smile in thanks, before lightly prodding Anna's mouth with the cloth. She screamed more, until she managed to clap her lips down on it. Her cries were then dulled to whimpers, but then she sucked on the cloth as if it were a baby bottle.

No one knew why this calmed her so much, but they didn't really care. If it helped her quiet down, then they'd do whatever they had to. The Queen sighed and brought Anna's face closer to her own, nuzzling her puff of redish-blond hair with her nose.

"Oh, my poor baby," The Queen mumbled in a childish voice that she reserved especially for baby Anna. Elsa watched them, and at the frost that was quickly melting. As soon as it was all gone, Anna would scream again, and Elsa's services would be needed. This was only partly what bothered the girl. The fact that it meant she couldn't leave the screaming child's side very long bothered her more.

"Did I do that?" Elsa referred to her own teething time, leaning against the Queen's elbow. The Queen lifted one hand off of Anna and smoothed Elsa's hair down while she chuckled.

"Yes, you did." A smile crept over her lips as though lost in a memory. "Oh, but you were never as bad as her." She pointed her chin at Anna, which led the two to laugh. Elsa grinned at her baby sister, though Anna's eyes had already closed; she was either about to fall asleep or already had.

The Queen began to hum, and Elsa recognized it as a lullaby. She smiled at her Mama, before lightly touching the cloth, still partly in Anna's mouth. Ever so slowly, as her mother hummed, Elsa let frost creep up the cloth. Anna stirred for a moment, but didn't open her eyes as it re-frosted between her lips. A small noise, neither of protest nor discomfort, came from Anna before her eye lids relaxed and she fall asleep. The older princess was glad that Anna hadn't begun crying again; she had heard enough of that for a lifetime.

The Queen continued to hum the rest of the song, slowly rocking back and forth in the chair. Elsa traced her fingers over the rosemaling that decorated the back of the chair as her mother finished her song. The Queen then stood up, slowly moved to the crib, and carefully laid Anna inside it. She leaned over the crib for a moment longer, kissed her baby's forehead, before she straightened her spine and turned back to her elder daughter.

"Thank you for helping with Anna, Snowflake." The Queen thanked, pulling Elsa into her arms. "Teething isn't fun for anyone; I'm sorry that you have to keep helping us, but Anna needs you. Do you understand?" The three-year-old nodded, and the Queen pulled Elsa into a proper hug before lifting her in her arms.

The Queen tucked Elsa's head under her chin, and sat down in the rocking chair again. She rocked back and forth and held Elsa as though she were a baby again too. Elsa could hear her mother's breathing, and feel her chest rise and fall with each breath. It was comforting, and lulled the princess into her own type of sleepy state . . .

. . . Only to be pulled out of it as the King opened the loud creaky nursery door. Elsa and the Queen both looked up at him and gave him a loud "_Shh_!"

The King held up his hands defensively, though it was a little awkward as he was holding a fresh bowl of water with a clean cloth in his hands. "I'm sorry," He said quietly, lowering his voice to a whisper. "How is she doing? Did she fall asleep easily?"

The Queen nodded her head, and lifted her chin as the King walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He set the bowl down quickly before kissing Elsa on the forehead.

"Well now that you're here;" The Queen grabbed the King's arm to help pull herself to her feet whilst still holding Elsa. "Elsa Sweetie, why don't we go get some hot chocolate?"

The child clapped loudly, and the Queen nuzzled her nose against her daughter's. "Maybe we could pick out an early birthday present, hm?" She continued. Elsa cheered again, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. The King held up his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait. If you both go into town- who will stay here to help me take care of Anna?" The King asked; a hint of what sounded like desperation in his voice. This made both Elsa and the Queen giggle.

"No one, Darling." The Queen responded, planting a quick kiss on her husband's jaw. Elsa reached up and patted his cheek as well before the two girls turned to the door.

The King followed them. "But . . ." He stuttered. "What about the teething? Anna won't stop crying if she wakes up! The frost cloth- Elsa! Darling!" He tried to yell after them without actually yell after them. It didn't quick work, so he sort of hissed out the words with a fearful tone slipping into his voice.

Elsa giggled once more, and lifted her hand over her mother's shoulder in a tiny type of wave. "Bye Papa!" Then, both his wife and child looked back at him and grinned, before opening the door and letting it close behind them.

But, as neither one bothered to hold the door as it closed, it swung back creakily and loudly. When it firmly closed, the doorknob clicked loudly into place and made the King wince. It was like he could _hear_ Anna stir in her crib; her eyes flickering open from the noise. And then the pain of teeth trying to break through her gums return all at once.

Baby Anna let out a loud howl of pain; so loud that Elsa and the Queen could hear it all the way down the hall. They looked at each other, a mix of sympathy on their faces. It wasn't completely for Anna though.

"He can handle it." The Queen decided after a second, bounding down the steps once she reached them.

"Yeah." Elsa agreed, deciding that they had dealt with it far more than him; if they had faced the wrath of Anna's teething, then the King could too.

The Queen laughed weakly, and set Elsa back on her own feet once they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Now, let's go get that hot chocolate!"

**Okay, I have decided that the King and Queen will refer to each other as "Darling." The-Ugliest-Duckling requested a terrible two stage where Anna was into biting people and that somehow turned into a seventh-month-old teething issue. And I have no idea if babies actually go through that much pain during teething. Maybe she had an infection or something during it, I don't know.**

**Okay, I'll post again soon, but I don't know when- probably within a week, but the next few days are really busy. I'll find time though.**

**So, please favorite, follow, leave me a review; and if you haven't yet, could you check out my last AN (I know, they're awful) and let me know what you think about the ****contest ideas****? Thanks ya! And I would be really thankful if you could check out my new Frozen fic, "Frozen Heart."**


	16. What are stars

"What are stars?"

"You know what stars are, Anna."

"Well, kinda'. But what are they?" The five year old asked, her eyes staring up at her ceiling. The girls had been put to bed nearly an hour before; but Anna refused to sleep. She kept firing question after question at her older sister, Elsa, whom desperately wanted to fall into a dream.

"Stars," Elsa said after a moment, her voice heavy with exhaustion. "Are magical wish-giving things that grant wishes to whomever wishes on it."

It was a story that her Mama had told the young princess when she was little- and she knew Anna would love it. Elsa had, so why should her imaginative baby sister not enjoy it? There was no reason. Elsa could remember, when Anna was just a baby, her Mama sitting her down one day and telling her about wishing stars. That night, the little princess had made her father wish on a star with her, but she refused to tell him what she had wished for. Years later, Elsa didn't remember what she had wished.

She could hear Anna gasp, and imagined her surprised smile upon what she had just been told. "Really?" Her voice was filled with amazement.

"Mm-Hmm." Elsa mumbled, nodding her head once. Her eyes were closed, waiting for sleep to take her, and her head was on her pillow. Anna though, was now sitting straight up in her bed, staring across at her snowy-sister.

"How?" Anna asked, turning her head to look out the window.

"How what?"

"How do they grant wishes?"

"I dunno'."

"But _you said_ they grant wishes. So how?" Anna complained, sticking her lip out and crossing her arms over her chest. Elsa couldn't just tell her something and then not continue telling her that something. It wasn't nice. Nope, not nice at all.

Elsa had sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep before Anna could make a wish on a star. She knew it. _Maybe telling her about the wishing star story wasn't a good idea . . ._ Elsa thought. She willed her eyes to open, and glanced at the pouting pigtailed girl.

Elsa groaned, but pushed herself into a sitting position as well. "You want to know how to make a wish?" She said, lowering her voice as though it was a very secretive secret. Which, she guessed, Anna thought it was. The younger girl leaned forward. She bobbed her head.

"Well," Elsa glanced around, as if making sure no one was listening. Anna did as well. Then the older princess continued. "You have to say a special wishing song. And then, you have to sleep right away- or else the wish won't work."

Anna giggled excitedly. "Well what's the song?" She laughed, a little too loudly. Elsa hushed her and Anna fell silent.

"Okay, this is the song:" Elsa pulled herself from her bed and scurried to the window. To be honest, she was excited to show Anna. When she had been told the story, she had only truly believed in it for a short time. But now, with Anna, she'd be able to pass on the story.

" 'Star light, Star bright; first star I see tonight.' " Elsa whispered, and she created a snowflake in her hands- to represent the star. " 'I wish I may, I wish I might: have this wish I wish tonight.' " She closed her eyes tightly, scrunching up her whole face, before relaxing it a moment later. "Then you make your wish."

Anna smiled, and looked out the window. "Okay, okay- Um . . . I want to wish on . . . that star!" The red-blond little girl pointed the brightest star in the sky. Elsa pointed her head in that direction.

"Go ahead."

Anna tilted her head to the side for a moment like she was heavily considering what to wish for. She bit her bottom lip, and twiddled her thumbs. Suddenly her face brightened, as she looked up at the star again. "I got one!" She announced.

" 'Star light, Star bright . . . um . . . first star I see tonight.' " She glanced at Elsa. " 'I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.' " She sucked in a breath, still starring up at her star. "I wish I had-"

Elsa clapped her hand down on Anna's lips, and held one of her own fingers to her own mouth. "Shh!" She hissed. "You can't say your wish out loud!" Anna blinked in surprise for a moment, before nodding. She scrunched up her face like Elsa had, before relaxing it a moment later.

"Okay, I made my wish." Anna called out, as though Elsa hadn't seen it for herself. "Goodnight!" She hugged Elsa's waist, before running back to her own bed.

The older girl was a little confused, before she remembered what she had told the girl. _You have to sleep right away- or else the wish won't work_. The blond girl smiled to herself. "Goodnight, Anna." Then she returned to her own bed. She snuggled into her blankets, but now her mind was repeating a single thought.

_I wonder what Anna wished for . . . _

**Yeah, short, I know. Sorry! I meant to write this a few days ago (and um, make it longer) but I was busy all weekend, and I've been writing the next chapter of Frozen Heart so…no time. Oh- ****So far, from the few votes I've gotten, it looks like a fanfiction contest it winning. Please vote on either a fanfic contest or a drawing contest- I gotta' know (check out my last Author's note for info). By the next chapter I'm going to have stopped taking votes, and whichever one won will be what we're doing. I'll start asking for participants too when the next chapter is up. Cool?**

**Okay- Follow, Fav, leave me a review, request stuff. Check out my sequel story (next chapter might be up in a few hours…) Frozen Heart, and thank you for all the support! BYE**

**PS: I got the song from the Bernstein Bears :P**


	17. A Hilltop Picnic

It was a beautiful day in Arendelle; it was early fall, but the summer heat still lingered. The birds had sung a calming song that morning- and the flowers had smelled especially sweet. The royal family had seen it as a waste to spend such a beautiful day inside, so the King and Queen took their young daughters out for a picnic dessert after dinner that evening.

"C'mon, Anna!" The five-year-old Elsa yelled over her shoulder. They had climbed up a low hill, and Elsa was eager to play in the small forest that sat atop it. The sunset always shined through the branches, and Elsa thought it was breathtaking. Her two-year-old sister Anna tittered after her.

"Don't go far!" Their mother called after them, setting their picnic blanket down on the hill. "And stay on the path!" The King wrapped his arm around her waist, and set the picnic basket down beside the blanket. It was the perfect spot to watch the sunset go down over the sea.

Elsa reached the tree line, and waited for the toddler to catch up. Anna giggled as she reached Elsa, and the older girl soon took her hand. "I found a little clearing when Papa brought me here once. Do you want to see it?"

Anna nodded eagerly, and gazed into the forest. "I wanna' see it." She looked up at her big sister, like she was asking for permission. That was something Elsa liked about being an older sister; she was always looked to for advice. Someone always looked up to her. It was great!

So the two girls entered the woods. A trail went through it- it was an unintended pathway that had been created by all the mountain-men to get to the mountains beyond. Elsa and Anna followed it, and because the path was mostly straight, the King and Queen could easily see them and keep an eye on them.

They hadn't gone very far before Elsa was pulling her baby sister off the path. Anna whimpered for a second, scared of the dark trees, before Elsa pushed aside an old shrub to reveal a sun-lit clearing. It couldn't have been larger than the girl's bedroom, but it was very pretty. Small flowers and dandelions grew around the perimeter, and a stream could be heard bubbling not far into the trees on the other side. The grass was fresh- possibly kept short by animals that liked to nibble as it. Birds were chirping and singing from the trees, and Elsa was almost positive that a bunny was hidden under a bush.

"Wow!" Anna laughed; running and jumping around the clearing. She clapped her hands repeatedly, and let off a string of sounds that Elsa guessed she thought were words. She stomped her feet in excitement and squealed.

Anna suddenly paused for a second, as though an idea had struck her. She turned to her sister, her face bright. "Magic, Magic!" She yelped happily, holding up her hands as if magic would come out of _her_ fingers. Elsa smiled, and tugged on her short braid.

Anna was two, but knew that Elsa's powers were special. She loved them, and constantly wanted her sister to show them to her. Elsa cupped her hands together, complying with Anna's wish, and soon there was a snowflake hovering in between them.

Anna squealed. "More, more magic!"

Elsa complied to this as well, and soon she had a snowball in her hands. Anna leaned towards it, her mouth opened in an "o." Elsa giggled. She aimed the snowball quickly, and launched it at her little sister. It hit Anna's shoulder with almost no force, and collapsed apart immediately.

Anna squeaked in surprise as the cold snow suddenly made contact with her skin, but soon she was smiling. She laughed, and gathered the quickly melting snow in her hands. She tossed it into the air, along with a handful of dirt, and cheered. "Snowing! See?"

Anna and Elsa continued to giggle, and Elsa planned to create another snowball, but soon their mother found them. "Elsa, I told you to stay on the path." She chiselled, crossing her arms over her chest.

The five-year-old blushed. "I'm sorry, Mama." She glanced at her sister, who was still trying to play with what little of the snow remained un-melted. The Queen rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile.

"It's alright. But we better hurry, or else Papa might eat all our dessert." She scooped Anna up from under the armpits and set her on her hip.

"My dessert!" Elsa cried, and dived back onto the path. The Queen laughed as her older daughter ran off in the direction of her treat, and began following her at a slower pace.

"Do you want dessert too, Anna?" The Queen asked in a sweet, childish voice. The toddler nodded her head excitedly.

"Chocolate!" She cheered.

Soon, the family was sitting on the blanket, and looking out at the glistening sea. They ate small bowls of sorbet, and though it had melted, Elsa had happily refrozen it for everyone. They had also snacked on chocolate covered strawberries, though Anna just licked the chocolate off and threw her strawberry down the side of the hill. (This is what led to the King hiding the remainder of the strawberries in the basket, much to the disappointment of the young girl)

"Elsa dear, could you freeze this for me again?" The Queen asked, passing her nearly-empty bowl to her older daughter.

"Okay." Elsa said brightly. She never missed a chance to show off her powers to her parents. She let frost creep up and down the bowl, and for a cold chill to cover the treat. Soon it was the perfect nearly-frozen state the Queen liked, and she took her bowl back.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." The Queen planted a quick kiss on Elsa's head before turning to finish her sorbet. The King, meanwhile, was lying down on the blanket with a nearly asleep Anna on his chest.

Anna's heavy eyelids were beginning to slip closed, and Elsa crawled over to the King's side. "Are you sleepy?" She asked the toddler. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a busy evening for you, huh?" The King mumbled at Anna, whom nodded slowly again. She closed her eyes, and Elsa could see she was falling into a nice sleep. She kissed her sister's cheek.

"Night, night, Anna." She mumbled.

The Queen chuckled, and smoothed down Elsa's hair. She and the King had both made an "aw" sound after Elsa's adorable display. Elsa smiled up at her mother, and gave her a hug. The Queen could tell just by looking at her daughter that she was tired as well.

"I think it's time to go home, hmm?" She mumbled, directing the question at Elsa but glancing up at the King. He and the little blond girl both nodded, and soon they were gathering up everything they had brought.

It didn't take long before the King and Queen were juggling the supplies and both of their sleepy daughters. Elsa sat atop the King's shoulders and the basket was tucked under one of his arms. Anna was wrapped up in the picnic blanket, and the Queen was cradling her as if she were a baby.

As the royal family made it down the hill, a guard stood up from the log he had been sitting on. The King nodded to him, and he fell into step behind the family. He had been told by the King and Queen to guard their picnic (as who _knows _who might be hiding in the woods), but not interrupt their family time.

So, it was an odd sight. The King and Queen carrying their tired daughters down a hill with a guard following them while carrying picnic supplies. A little strange, yes.

Elsa forced her sleepy eyes to peel open, and she smiled at the sun as it sunk into the water. She liked family picnics.

**Oh my god, you know that feeling you get when you spend too much time at home? Stir crazy, or whatever it's called? Well that's the way I've been feeling towards this story- BECAUSE EVERY CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN THE CASTLE! It really bothered me once I realized. Like…ugh, can't I come up with any ideas that DON'T involve the castle? ANYWAY, that stir crazy feeling led to this: because I felt it was time for them to get off the castle grounds. **

**Leave me a review (I smile whenever I see one. It's kind of like "wow, this person took time out of their day to say something about my story. That is so nice"), fav, follow, request a story, check out my other fanfic "Frozen Heart" or the character descriptions and VOTE FOR EITHER A FANFIC OR ART CONTEST. I NEED MORE VOTES BEFORE I CAN TAKE NOMINATIONS. Thanks again for all the support, and I'll post another chapter whenever!**


	18. Explanation

"Anna, you can't sit there forever."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

"But I want to." The seven-year-old complained. She was sitting down in the hallway, her back pressed to her older sister's door with her knees tucked up to her chest. She had been persistent today, more so than usual, and had refused to leave Elsa's door until her sister came out.

The King sighed, and rubbed his face with one hand. "Anna," His voice was stern. "Leave your sister alone and go play." He kneeled down so he was closer to the little girl's level. "Your sister is too busy to play with you. You're old enough to understand that."

Anna rested her chin on her knees. No, she did _not_ understand why her sister couldn't play with her. What could she be so busy doing that she couldn't see her sister? _For two years_? Anna could probably count on her fingers and toes all the times she had seen Elsa outside her room. She could count on only one hand the times she had ever tried to return Anna's conversations.

"I'm not moving." She stated.

The King groaned. "Anna . . ."

She shook her head at him. "Not until I get an explanation." Explanation. Ha. The small girl was proud of her big word.

"There are no explanations to be given, Anna."

"There has to be reason." Anna argued. "And you're going to have to make me move, 'cause I am not gonna."

"Fine." The King reached out, prepared to carry her away from the door if he had to. Anna quickly whipped around and grabbed onto the bottom of the door. Her fingers were barely long enough to curl around the other side, but she managed. When the King tried to pull her away, her fingers held her in place.

"Let go of the door Anna." The King told her, still holding onto her waist. She shook her head at him again.

"No. Not until I can talk to Elsa."

The King muttered something under his breath. "Anna-"

"Go away, Anna." A voice, Elsa's voice, called from behind the door. Anna's face brightened at the sound of her sister speaking to her, but dropped as soon as her words registered in her mind. How many times had she said that to the girl? Too many to count. She told Anna to go away what felt like a hundred times more than when she actually spoke to her. A heavy feeling of rejection fell over the girl.

"Why?" She whispered, more to herself than to her sister. "Why won't you let me in? Why won't you play with me anymore?" She leaned her forehead against the wood, but Elsa didn't say anything else. She never did.

"Okay," Anna said after a second, her voice small. "Bye."

The redhead girl crawled away from the door, past her father, and found her footing as soon as possible. She took off down the hall as quickly as she could manage.

"Anna," The King called after her, but she had already retreated to the safety of her room. She closed her door- not her and_ Elsa's_ door- just hers. She felt like crying. She didn't want to. The first few times Elsa had shut Anna out, closed the door in her face, Anna had cried. She cried a lot. She was tired of it. She didn't want to be sad; she just wanted to play with her sister. Was that so much to ask?

Anna ran to her bed and threw herself onto it. She buried her head in a pillow and screamed into it. She didn't get it. Why couldn't she understand? Why couldn't they just _explain _to her why Elsa needed to shut her out?

Anna and Elsa had been really close when they were little. It wasn't even that long ago- only a few years. But it had been so sudden when Elsa shut her out; so unexpected. Anna had expected to wake up and find her sister ready to play with her, but instead found a door closing in her face.

It must have been a few minutes before the King came into Anna's room. He didn't say anything at first; he just pulled her into his lap and hugged her. She wanted to be mad at him. She really did. She just . . . couldn't. She returned his hug after a second.

"Anna," The King said softly. "Your sister is going through some things right now. They are hard to explain, and you're too young to understand. But we don't know how long it will take her to get over them. But you need to . . . leave her alone . . . just until then." Hadn't he just said she was old enough to understand? But now he was saying she was too _young _to understand?

Anna opened her mouth to interject, but the King continued on.

"Elsa's trying really hard, Anna. You aren't helping by distracting her." He pulled away from his daughter just enough so he could look her in the eye.

"Promise me," He said after a second. "That you'll give Elsa some time. You can't keep hanging around her room and distracting her. Promise me you'll give her some space."

But Anna didn't want to give her space. She wanted the exact opposite. She wanted to play with Elsa, hug her. Talking to her would be good enough. She just wanted to be able to spend time with her.

But she knew that Elsa needed it. Space. For whatever reason, it was what she wanted. Who was Anna to refuse giving it to her?

"Okay." She said, her pigtails bobbing as she nodded. "I promise."

The King smiled, and hugged Anna tightly. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss on her temple. "How about we go get a treat? I think the chef cooked up some brownies." Anna, of course, agreed. They soon were holding hands and exiting the little girl's room. She really tried not to look at Elsa's door as they walked past.

Anna had asked for some ice cream with her brownie- and she was given it, of course. A part of the King thought that spoiling Anna would distract her from Elsa. He gave her a large piece of the brownie, and as well a large scoop of ice cream. The chef brought out some sprinkles leftover from the young girl's last birthday and even offered to find a candle so they could celebrate a "un-birthday."

The Queen joined them while Anna ate, and she threw a look at her husband. She didn't like her little girl eating a ton of sweets. He shrugged. When the Queen sat down next to him, he whispered to her. "Anna was upset about Elsa again." She nodded upon hearing this, it wasn't an uncommon thing around the castle.

The Queen tried to make conversation with her daughter, but Anna wasn't in a very talkative mood. She ate her chocolaty snack quietly. She couldn't help thinking about her sister. Despite the Queen and King trying, they couldn't get Anna to say more than a few words. As soon as she had finished, she quickly hurried back to her room.

As she walked past Elsa's room, she wondered if her sister would ever let her in. She couldn't stay in there _forever_, right? How much space- how much _time_ did she need? Anna looked towards her room, then at Elsa's ever closed door. _Maybe she should just give up_, Anna considered. _It would be a lot easier_.

She sniffled, and once again felt like crying. She hated crying. Anna had barely taking a step in the direction of her room before she heard a noise behind her. A very familiar but out-of-place noise. A doorknob turning.

Anna whipped around just fast enough to see Elsa starting to close her door. She must have been out of her room, and just returned to it, without Anna noticing. She caught Elsa's eyes, one hand still on the doorknob. Her fair hair was tied back in the same braid she always wore. Her face looked basically the same- just a little different with age. But she was still the same Elsa.

The older girl looked down the hallway for a second, as if checking to see if anyone was coming, before looking back at Anna. Then she lifted one of her gloved hands in a barely noticeable wave.

Anna smiled, despite Elsa slipping inside her room and shutting her door the second after. But Anna continued to smile. Maybe Elsa had only waved to be nice. Maybe she would have done that to anyone. But it seemed so secretive, so guarded, that Anna couldn't help feeling like Elsa had done it because she actually cared about saying hello. Even if she didn't say anything.

It wasn't much, just a silly little wave that might never happen again, but it encouraged Anna. She wouldn't give up on Elsa. She'd keep knocking, maybe not as frequently, and wait until Elsa let her in. She'd get a proper explanation, as well as her sister back.

She skipped back to her room, a light feeling of giddiness hovering over her.

**Basically, a day where Anna was pretty frustrated with Elsa's shutting-out. I have a bunch of half-finished chapters saved on my laptop that I'm too lazy to finish *sob* and my painttoolsai trial ran out before I could finish a drawing of Ina was working on *double sob.***

**Anyway, even if you don't want to participate in the contest, we need to decide what to do! ****Please vote on a fanfiction contest or an art contest****- or drop me some more ideas! As soon as I work everything out, I'll starting taking participants.**

**Leave me a review/request, whatever! Thanks!**


	19. Walking

"Look, she's walking!" Elsa laughed, her hands tightly clasped around her baby sister's.

It was a warm spring day in Arendelle- snow no longer coated the ground, and flowers were blooming. While the King tended to some business matters, the Queen took her girls out for a walk. Anna, though, couldn't. _Not yet_, at least.

"Yes, I see that." The Queen noted, watching as Elsa walked backwards and Anna walked towards her. Anna could walk _with_ people, or holding onto furniture, but she had yet to walk on her own yet. Elsa was getting impatient waiting for her sister to learn to take her first steps- the four-year-old had already waited an entire year! More so, by almost a month actually.

Anna gurgled out a round of sounds, that maybe she thought were words, and smiled up at her snowy sister. Elsa smiled back, and looked over her shoulder to avoid running into anything. She had held Anna's hands like this before, and ended up tripping because she wasn't looking where she was going.

After a few minutes, Anna began whining, and the Queen picked her up again. Elsa grabbed onto her mother's hand, and the family walked down to the docks. Sailors waved to them, and the princesses waved back. People often cooed at baby Anna, and compliment young Elsa, and everyone bowed to the Queen.

The Queen sat the girls down by the shore, and Elsa began picking up shells and rocks she thought were pretty. The Queen even dipped Anna's feet in the cool water, which led the toddler to squeal and giggle.

"Can I go in the water?" Elsa asked after a moment, starring out at the shining sea. The Queen tilted her head, a strand of dark hair tumbling free of her bun. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, but it's still too cold to go swimming." Elsa's face fell. The Queen smiled weakly. "You can dip your toes in, like Anna."

So, Elsa did that. The cold water didn't bother her as much as it bothered Anna, who would kick her legs every time a single toe came in contact with the liquid. Elsa and the Queen giggled at Anna's silliness, and Elsa carefully splashed water onto Anna, who would try to wiggle away. Her puffy red-ish hair had thickened since she was born, and seemed a little bit darker. Elsa stuck her hand in the water and let it drip onto Anna's hand to pester the poor baby, until the Queen made her stop.

After a little while of playing by the shore, the Queen made Elsa put her socks and shoes back on, before pulling her to her feet. "Do you want some lunch?" The Queen asked, once again setting a squirming Anna on her hip and taking Elsa's hand. The little girl quickly agreed, and soon they were skipping into the town. (Of course, all the skipping was coming from Elsa, the Queen just made sure she was holding her hand while she did)

The Queen bought warm, fresh buns from the town baker, as well as a few small cupcakes, that she hid from her daughters. At Elsa's request she also picked up some fruit and a small jug of milk. Elsa scouted out a nice place to sit- under a canopy of one of the shops. (the owner was so thrilled to see the royals that they brought out chairs and a table for them) They sat and ate, and Elsa was persistent in feeding Anna, despite the fact that she was quite able to pick up and eat the fruit herself.

"Is there anything you want to do today?" The Queen asked, crossing her ankles. Elsa pursed her lips in thought, trying to dig into the depths of her mind to find what she really wanted. She ended up just shrugging.

"What do _you_ want to do today, Anna?" Elsa asked, leaning forward to nuzzle the toddler's fruit juice stained cheek. She cheered a round of baby talk.

They ended up walking around the village all day. Anna constantly wanted someone to hold her hands so she could walk too, but Elsa kept rushing away to look in shop windows or join in games that the village children were playing. Elsa even offered to make a special snowflake for one of them, but the Queen pulled her away before she had the chance.

As they started back towards the castle, Anna started whining. The Queen glanced at Elsa, who happily lifted her hands up to show she'd walk with Anna. Just after they passed through the gates and into the cobblestone courtyard, the Queen set Anna down, and Elsa quickly took her hands.

"C'mon Anna, walk with me!" Elsa urged excitedly, pulling her baby sister along. It was a slow pace, and The Queen watched them from the door, but Elsa stayed with Anna every step of the way. Elsa took a step back, while Anna took two or three forward. The elder girl kept mumbling encouragements that her sister probably couldn't understand yet, but kept smiling and laughing with her to let her know she was doing a good job.

Elsa's foot suddenly caught on a loose stone, and she stumbled backwards. She automatically let go of Anna, not wanting to drag her down with her as she fell. "Whoa!" She threw her arms out to try and catch herself, but was unable. She tripped and fell backwards.

Elsa landed on her backside, but wasn't hurt. She could see a thin layer of frost had crept away from her feet; probably due to the panic she felt as she fell. She brushed it away before looking back at her sister.

Anna was still standing, and watching Elsa. As soon as Elsa was looking at her again, the toddler smiled brightly. She giggled, and reached for her sister- but the only thing she could do was grab handfuls of air in her hands repeatedly.

Then she stepped towards Elsa. The fair haired girl froze, her eyes on her sister. Then a bright smile crossed her face as the younger girl took another step. And another. And another. Anna was walking!

"Mama!" Elsa called, looking over her shoulder at the doors, where the Queen was speaking to a servant. She glanced up. "Look! look, Anna's walking!" Elsa clapped her hands, and turned back to her sister.

"Good job, Anna!" Elsa cheered as her sister made it to her and fell into her outstretched arms. Elsa faltered a little under Anna's weight, but hugged her little sister tightly. "You walked! Finally, you walked!"

The Queen had rushed over to the girls, and had only see a few of Anna's steps. She picked up her from under the armpits and raised her high. She was laughing. "Oh Honey, you walked! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed both of Anna's cheeks, and the baby girl giggled. Elsa was hoping beside them both, excitement coursing through her as well.

"Yay Anna!" She cheered.

The Queen reached into her bag, and pulled out the small box of cupcakes. "This deserves a treat, don't you agree?" She said, looking between both her daughters. Elsa cheered again and Anna reached for the sweets. The Queen set Anna back on the ground, and took one of her hands. Elsa took the other, and soon the three of them were walking towards the castle together.

Now they could all go on walks, and actually walk together. Yay!

…**It feels like I haven't updated this in a long time, and it's only been a few days. Is that weird?**

**Ok, because I did get a few votes for the contest thing- I guess we'll be going with the FanFic contest! I'll probably post an author's note about it after I post this (nooooooooo) with all the rules and qualifications and whatever, and I'll explain how to enter. **


	20. Contest AN

I said I'd post an author's note, and I did. I'm sorry. I hate author's notes, but I'm glad you're reading it. Yeah. _You_.

* * *

So, about the contest thing- I didn't get a lot of votes (I think I got 2 or 3) and they were all for the FanFic contest. That means that's what we're doing. Maybe. I'll talk more about in the next paragraph.

Because of so few votes, I'm not going to take entries until Monday February 17th. You can vote up until then on either a fanfic or art contest (in case an art contest does win, I'm going to write a little about that as well). You don't need to have the entry written by then, but you need to clarify to me that you will for certain be participating in the contest. I won't be taking anymore entries after Friday February 21st. You will need to upload your entry between the 17th and 21st.

To enter the contest, leave a review to this chapter saying you are participating, or PM me.

The fic you are submitting should be around 1000 - 2000 words (it can be longer, can be shorter- just this would be my target number). Any stories that have mature/sexual content will _not_ be accepted (M ratings will be ignored, from K – T is fine).

The topic for the entries will be . . . *drumroll* . . . _**Christmas!**_

. . .

Yerp. All stories have to be based around or somehow involve Christmas. I have no idea why I wanted this topic. Honestly, I just . . . I don't know.

To "submit" your entry, just upload it as any regular story (please _don't_ add it as a chapter to a story you already have- this is just for convenience) but please, either in the story description or title, state it is for the contest. After you've uploaded it, please notify me and PM me the link to it.

* * *

Now . . . prizes! You didn't think I'd have a contest without prizes, did you? The winner will be announced on both my profile and on both my stories (Arendelle Adventures and Frozen Heart). I will (the winner will need to give me permission first, of course) repost the story on Arendelle Adventures (again, if the author doesn't mind) and full credit will be given to that person, as well as a link to their profile. Along with this, an OC of the winner's creation will be featured in a chapter of Arendelle Adventures- or, Frozen Heart- if that is what they want.

So let's review the prizes, just so no one is confused:

~Bragging rights, so the winner can proudly say "HA! I'M A WINNER!"

~Announcement on my stories stating who the winner is. The first 2 runner-ups will be mentioned too.

~If the author is okay with it, the winning story will be posted as a chapter on my story Arendelle Adventures.

~Full credit to the winning chapter, and a link to their profile will be put at the bottom of that chapter.

~An Original Character that the winner creates will be featured in either Arendelle Adventures or Frozen Heart (because Frozen Heart has a planned storyline, it would likely be a smaller part than if you picked Arendelle Adventures)

* * *

(And because I said I'd mention if the art contest won)

~The winning art piece would be chosen as my cover photo for the story it best fits.

~As with the writing prize above, an OC of the winner's creation will be featured in either Arendelle Adventures or Frozen Heart

* * *

Okay, thanks for checking this out- I hope you're interested!


	21. Kiss and tell

"_Psst_!"

Queen Elsa looked over her shoulder, trying to find the source of the noise. She was standing on the entryway steps, looking over the courtyard she had frozen over hours before, and the many people skating on it. It had only been a few days since Elsa returned to Arendelle, but the townspeople were very accepting of her powers. Well, _now_ they were.

After everything that had happened, Elsa had still been hesitant to use her powers. But once she saw how excited everyone was to skate . . . it made her feel much, _much_ better. When she saw how much people loved her gift, she wasn't upset that she had to hide it in the first place. She was just grateful that she could express herself, and still interact with people, without hurting them.

"_Psst_, Elsa!" The voice called again. The Queen fully turned around now, and leaned around the open door. She wasn't surprised to find her sister, Princess Anna, bouncing on the spot with excitement. The older girl smiled at her, and walked the few steps towards her.

Anna and Elsa had "skated" (Anna was truly awful at skating, so it was mostly Elsa pulling her along and Olaf pushing her) for a while, before Anna disappeared- Elsa couldn't help noting that she had seemed giddy; of course, she had seemed giddy all day- what with getting ready to give Kristoff his gift and everything. Now though, at the end of the perfect day, she still looked as excited as she had at the beginning of it.

"Anna, why are you hiding?" Elsa asked, narrowing her eyes and playfully shaking her head at her younger sister. The nearly red-haired girl rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, though her joy still bleed through her fake annoyance.

"Because I need to tell you something." She responded, before giggling and bringing her hands up to her chest.

"Why couldn't you have spoken to me out there?" Elsa laughed, pointing her gloveless hand at the courtyard that was partly blocked by the doors.

Anna looked around, as though she wanted to make sure they were alone. Once satisfied, she leaned forward on her tip-toes. She clasped her hands together behind her back, and looked at her older sister with big eyes. "Because it's a secret."

Elsa leaned forward, obviously interested. "A secret?" She too looked around, not wanting anyone to hear. She knew how hard it was keeping secrets- and even if Anna was willingly telling her, she wanted to make sure no one would hear it. "What is it?" She finished, lowering her voice so the conversation was more private.

Anna almost shouted it out.

"Kristoff kissed me!"

. . .

_Um . . . what_? _Anna was kissed_?

Elsa blinked. _Wait- what_?

"I know!" Anna laughed, bringing her fists to either side of her face as though to stop her smile from growing any wider. Elsa hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. But, seriously, she was more than a little surprised.

Her little sister, her childish, sweet, innocent little sister . . . already had her _first kiss_?

Elsa blinked again, more so in surprise, and took a step back. "He kissed you?"

Anna tugged on one of braids, blushing, and tucked a strand behind her ear. "Yeah, I mean, I showed him the sleigh and then he picked me up and said he wanted to kiss me, so _I_ kissed _him_-"

"You kissed _him_?"

"Well, on the cheek, yeah. And then he just . . . kissed me. A real kiss- on the lips." She giggled like a little girl. "It was really sweet, Elsa. Also considering I kind of ran him into a pole before I-"

Elsa's face fell into her palms. "You ran him into a pole?"

"It was an accident!" Anna retorted quickly, holding her hands up defensively- still, she was smiling. _She must really like him_, Elsa though. _I'm happy for her_.

Anna laughed again, and looked like she was about to bounce right down the hallway- maybe she'd never walk again, she was so happy. She'd just bounce everywhere, her bliss allowing her to feel lighter and energetic for all eternity.

Elsa smiled, and grabbed Anna's hands in her own. "I'm happy for you, Anna." And she really was. Elsa was happy for a lot of things. She was happy that her powers didn't have to be hidden anymore, and that her people knew and respected- even liked them. She was happy all the coronation drama had passed over. She was happy she had her sister back, and happy that her sister was happy.

"Kristoff seems like a nice man, and if he makes you happy . . ." The Queen shrugged. "Who knows?"

Anna laughed, and pulled her sister into a hug. "Slow down Elsa, were not planning a marriage here." He older women grabbed Anna's elbows and pulled away slightly, just enough to look at her.

"Yes- no engagements for a long time- _right_?" Elsa hinted to Anna's past engagement to Mr. Prince Douche, and Anna groaned.

"Yeah, that was my bad. Sorry, I should have listened to you." The younger girl mumbled. Even with the mention of her former fiancée, her happiness due to her kiss couldn't be dulled. Elsa couldn't help wondering if Anna and Hans had ever actually kissed. She had heard about the betrayal non-kiss, but not if it had been the only one. Elsa pushed the thoughts away, and forced herself to remember that Anna was thinking about Kristoff right now.

"Promise me something." Elsa said, starring seriously at her sister.

Anna jerked her head in a nod. "Anything."

Elsa gave her a crooked smile. "I don't need all the details about your relationship, but you'll ask me about . . . things that you're uncomfortable with or . . ." She blushed; even though it was important, she didn't want to add this little tidbit to the conversation. " . . . Or things that he might-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-" Anna took a step backwards, her cheeks flaming as much as Elsa's. "-Whoa. That is _not_ going to be an issue for a long, _long_ time."

Anna and Elsa stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before both girls fell into fits of giggles. "You really like him." Elsa stated after a moment, poking her sister's arm. Anna blushed again, and grabbed at her arm where she had been poked.

"Maybe a little." She glanced at her sister through her eyelashes- but both girls were still smiling.

"So my younger sister got engaged _and _kissed before me?" Elsa joked, lightly shoving Anna's shoulder. The younger girl blushed deeper, but lightly matched Elsa's shove for her own.

"Well, you get icy powers and are Queen. I think were even."

Elsa tapped her chin, as if considering the offer. Finally she grinned. "Alright. But only because you're my favorite sister."

"I'm your _only_ sister." Anna started walking, but turned around so she could still talk to Elsa.

"Yeah, my only sister that's been kissed!" Elsa chirped, hurrying to skip past Anna. She squealed and reached for her, but Elsa just laughed and kept going.

"Don't tell!" She yelled after her, but she was giggling again. She was still giddy.

Kissing certainly was a strange topic for the girls.

**This popped into my head. I just . . . I don't know. It takes place like an hour or two after the ending of Frozen. **

**Hey- leave me reviews, requests, fav, follows, starting thinking about the contest I talked about and I hope you've liked the story so far! **

**PS: OVER 10 000 VEIWS ALL TOGETHER ON ARENDELLE ADVENTURES! LIKE- WHAT? THANK YOU!**


	22. Goslings

Thirteen-year-old Anna was lying on her back on a warm early-summer day, starring up at the big blue sky above her. She had been pestering Elsa all day, and finally the Queen made her go out and enjoy the nice weather while it lasted. There was a nice breeze so the heat didn't bother her much, and all the dew from that morning had already dried up- so Anna wasn't lying on wet grass.

She was lonely. Okay, so she was almost always lonely. But that's not the point. She hadn't been having very good conversations with her painting friends; they didn't talk back much anyway. Elsa was as close to a lost cause without actually being lost as you could get. She must have really given up on Anna, though Anna refused to give up on her. Her parents were busy today, and there were too few staff and too much work for them ever to find time to play with the young princess.

So honestly, it wasn't just that she was lonely. She was bored too.

As she stared up at the big empty sky, hoping that something exciting would happen, Anna suddenly heard whistling. Could that be something exciting? The princess jumped up from her spot and leaned on the bushes, despite how many times she was told not to, and watched the path leading up to the servant's entrance.

Soon enough one of the staff, Kai, came into view. He was carrying a sack flung over his shoulder. Anna quickly waved to him, and he stopped whistling to wave back. "Good afternoon, Princess Anna." He nodded to her. She smiled back.

"What are you carrying?" She asked, nodding towards the bag. Kai glanced at it, as if only realizing he had been carrying it at that moment.

"Oh. Well, it's a bird that the grounds keeper found. The chefs are going to cook it for your dinner tomorrow night." He shrugged, and readjusted it on his shoulder. "I figured I'd bring it inside so it could be prepared today, and served tomorrow."

Anna nodded, though it wasn't as exciting a story as she would have wanted it to be. Kai dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his timepiece, glancing at it then back at Anna. "Princess, if you'd excuse me . . ."

Anna sighed, but turned away. She heard Kai open the door and disappear inside, and then she was alone again. _I_. _Am_. _So_. _Bored_. She thought. She sat down in the grass again, and then flopped down onto her back. _Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored_.

After a few minutes, she finally stood up, and began wandering around. She liked the back of the castle ground more than the front- the front was covered in cobblestone- not very good for playing. The back though had grass to fall on and trees to climb and moss to rip of the windowsills. There was a bit of rock formation along the castle walls, which was great for climbing. It was just better in Anna's opinion.

Anna leaned against an apple tree, deciding that she wanted a snack. She reached for one of the apples, despite not being fully ripe yet. It was one of the taller apple trees she had seen, so it was difficult for her to get one. She reached on her tip-toes, hoping it would help her, when she suddenly heard something. It wasn't a whistle. It was more like a honk.

Anna let her feet fall completely back to earth, and looked around. _A honk_? She dropped her eyes to the ground, scanning the grass. _A honk. How strange_. She shrugged, about to let it pass, when she heard another one. _Where is that coming from_? She wondered.

Finally she moved towards the small pond, deciding that was where the noise was coming from. She crouched by the bushes that blocked the pond from immediate sight- when she was younger, it was to block _her_ from falling in.

Anna shoved the bushes aside, and gasped at what she saw. In a small nest made up of grasses and such, were five baby goslings. They were still a pretty yellow color opposed to the brown they would grow to be. _Aw . . . babies_! Anna thought. She glanced around for the mother goose, and when she found none, scooped one of the baby birds up.

She cupped it carefully in her hands, not wanting to hurt the poor thing. "Aw . . ." She mumbled, as the gosling honked again. "Hello." The princess cooed. The one she had picked up was the smallest, and Anna wondered if it were because it was the youngest too.

Anna looked around again, trying to find the poor things' mother. When she came up short, she frowned. She bit her lip, and glanced back at the little yellow puffballs. She couldn't just _leave_ them.

So, one by one, Anna put the goslings in her apron pocket. She silently thanked that her mother made her wear it so she wouldn't get her dress dirty like she usually did. The goslings honked more as she picked them up, but quieted down once she got them all together again. She glanced around to make sure no one was coming, before rushing towards the servant's entrance and into it.

Anna hurried to her room as fast as her legs could carry her, hoping that no one would see her or hear the babies. The one she had picked up originally honked specifically loud as she passed Elsa's door, and Anna considered telling her. She decided against it. She instead continued down the hallway and slipped into her own room, happy once to go completely unnoticed.

Anna placed her goslings in her toy chest, only after leaving a blanket at the bottom of it. (her toys were strewn around the room already- none had actually been in the chest) She considered going to find them food, but she wasn't even sure what they ate. _Oh, what do I do_?

Anna looked at her little goslings, and decided she needed to name them. She just couldn't call them "goslings" all the time. She picked up the only one she suspected was a male, and looked at him for a moment. "Emil." She decided, placing a quick kiss on his beak before he could try and bite at her. She returned him to the chest and picked up the next one- the first girl. She remembered a maid that used to work in the castle, and quickly decided to name her after her. "Vilde." She stated, and the gosling honked. She liked the name. Anna knew exactly what she wanted to name her next gosling as she picked her up. "Alma." The princess said, lightly brushing her thumb over Alma's wing, which was a bit of a different shape than it was supposed to be. Anna returned her, and then picked up the smallest gosling- the one she had determined was her favorite. She smiled at the yellow puff. "And Kailash."

Anna snuck her goslings back the chest, and closed the lid. She balanced a book so it wouldn't close all the way, and then slipped out of her room. She complained of a headache and said she was going to take a nap, but snuck some fruit and what was left of the bread and brought them back to her room.

For the rest of the day, Anna played with her goslings. Alma, Anna decided, had something wrong with her wing- and was extra careful of it. Emil liked to eat, and as the biggest, Anna wasn't surprised. He ate whatever Anna tossed to him. Vilde though, was a little more hesitant. She'd eat the food Anna tossed to her, but then scurry away. Kailash stayed right by Anna's side the entire time.

As day turned to night, Anna placed her sleepy goslings back the chest, where they quickly fell asleep. They weren't making any noise, and they couldn't jump out, so Anna left it wide open. Her parents came to check on her, having heard she was ill, and kissed her goodnight when she said she wanted to sleep.

Before she did fall asleep though, Anna got out of bed and reached into the chest. She carefully scooped up Kailash, and then brought her back to Anna's bed. The two then fell asleep, and Anna was comforted by the yellow puff cuddling into her side as she slept.

**It'll have a part 2.**

**I believe it was the-ugliest-duckling that requested this a long time ago. Haha, I just got to it now. Sorry. **

**So I hope you like the story so far, please check out my last AN for contest news and start thinking about your entry if you are planning on participating. I'll post again soon. Bye for now!**

**PS: I may or may not have named Anna's favorite gosling after a goose from the Guardians of Childhood . . . **


	23. Goose

**Continued from "Goslings"**

Anna woke up to someone clearing their throat at the end of her bed. The princess groaned and rolled over, bringing her pillow over her head to block out the noise. Only when she heard someone say her name, did she look up. Her eyes flickered open and quickly fell on her parents. Her father had his arms crossed over his chest, though her mother held a small ball of yellow fluff in her hands. _Kailash_.

Anna bolted upright, her cheeks flaming. She had done so well hiding them all yesterday- it was a little sad that she had been found out so soon.

"H-hi Mama, Papa." Anna smiled weakly, as if ignoring the gosling in her mother's palms would make is disappear- or at least prevent her from seeing it. "How are you two this morning?" The princess asked, smiling up at her parents. They didn't smile back.

"Anna," The Queen said calmly. "What is this?"

The princess let her eyes fall down to Kailash, whom was happily sleeping in the Queen's careful hands. "Uh . . ." Anna mumbled, bringing her eyes up to her parents once again. "A goose?" She shrugged.

"And what is it doing here?" The King asked; his tone not as harsh as Anna would have expected it to be. Her eyes danced from her father's, to her mother's, and then to Kailash's little body. She knew very well that she wasn't getting out of this one- no matter how hard she tried. The young girl sucked in a breath.

"IfoundherandIcouldn'tfindhermothersoIkindoftookherinbecauseIdidn'twanttoleaveheraloneandpleasedon'tmakemegiveherback." Ann rushed, starring at her blanket as she spoke.

"What?" The King and Queen asked almost in unison, narrowing their confused eyes at their youngest daughter. Anna sighed, and tucked her platinum strand of hair behind her ear.

"I found her- Kailash-" She nodded at the gosling. "-and I didn't want to leave her all alone. I couldn't see her Mama anywhere. They're babies, I couldn't just leave them. I thought that maybe I would take care of them- at least until the mother goose comes back."

The King shook his head and closed his eyes. "Anna-"

"What do you mean by _them_?" The Queen interrupted, raising a dark eyebrow at her daughter. Anna's cheeks flamed, and once again she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The King had given up on whatever he had been planning to say, and glanced at the princess. Obviously, he was interested in the answer too. Darn.

"Well, uh . . ." Anna's eyes flickered to the open toy chest, and the King and Queen soon followed her eyes. The Queen stepped forward, hesitantly, until she could peer down into the chest. Anna's toes curled, afraid that she'd be in trouble.

The Queen gasped, and looked up at Anna with disapproving eyes. The princess winced. The King leaned over her shoulder to look in the chest, and then looked at Anna with a similar gaze to her mother's.

"Anna, you can't keep them." The King said sternly.

"Why?" The red-haired princess whined. She stuck her lip out in a pout, and crossed her own arms. "I'm bored- _and _lonely. Please, let me keep them. I'll take good care of them- I promise, I will!"

The King and Queen shared a look. They hated it when Anna played the "lonely" card. It was kind of a cheap shot. Finally they sighed. Really, how much harm could it do, letting her have a few little gosling pets?

Anna knew they were caving, so she put on her best puppy-dog eyes._ Oh no_, The King thought. _Not the eyes. Please, not the eyes_. By now, it looked like he and the Queen were physically struggling to keep their mouths shut. Anna's lip began to tremble.

"Fine," The King gave in. Anna cheered.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She laughed, jumping from her bed and wrapping her arms around her parents' middles. Kailash stirred and woke, honking loudly to announcing her presence.

"But you have to keep them outside, no more bringing them into the castle." The Queen added, handing Kailash back to Anna, who lightly touched one of her yellow feathers.

"Deal. Thank you so much." She said, smiling up to her parents. Though the King tried to fight it, he smiled back too.

"Okay," Anna mumbled, turning back to her box-o-geese. "Let's get you four back to the pond."

* * *

When Anna arrived at dinner that evening, she was grinning like a fool. She had spent all day with her little goslings- and had brought down old pieces of cloth to make their nest more comfortable. Even though she knew it wouldn't do any good, Anna made Alma a little sling for her wing. She had frantically tried to shake it off only moments later, so Anna didn't bother trying to put it back on her. Emil had, again, eaten everything Anna had given them to eat. It was a little funny, seeing how much he ate in comparison to Kailash.

"Hello!" Anna called, seating herself in her chair with a plate of food and a lid already set for her. The King and Queen smiled at her, and at the feather stuck in one of her braids. Her dress was dirty from playing in the dirt by the gosling's nest, but the Queen didn't comment on it- she knew how excited she was about her new little pets.

"How was your day?" The King asked, standing so he could more easily pour water from a pitcher into his glass.

Anna passed him her own glass as soon as he was done filling his own. "Good! Really good- Vilde was shy yesterday, but she was better now that she was back in her nest. I put a few pieces of cloth in the bottom, and she'll only sit on one of them- it's kinda' funny."

The King and Queen nodded at her story, and she took off telling them about her day. They added comments every now and then, but mostly let her speak without interruption. After a while, Anna's stomach rumbling brought them back to the dinner table.

"Here, let me help you with that." The King offered, wrapping his hand around the handle on Anna's dinner lid. He lifted it, and immediately the princess was confused.

"What's . . . that . . ." She asked slowly, pointing to the meat on her plate. It wasn't that she had never seen it before, oh no. It was just . . . well, she didn't really want anyone to tell her what it was.

"Oh. Well it's-" The King stopped short, actually looking down to see what the chefs had prepared for them. He was confused for a moment, wondering why _Anna _was confused, before everything slid into place in his mind. He glanced at the Queen, who shrugged.

"Is it," Anna looked away from her food up to her parents. "a goose? The bird that Kai found was a goose?" She asked, looking from one parent to the other. They didn't say anything.

It took a few minutes for everything to click into place in her mind. It was almost like you could hear the gears turning in her head. Finally realization colored her face, and she shoved her chair away from the table. "_You were going to feed me my babies' mother_!?" She screamed.

"Anna-" The Queen was going to chisel her for her outburst, but she was already running out of the dining room. "Anna!" The Queen yelled after her instead.

Anna didn't know why she was so upset at them- _they_ hadn't known what the chefs were going to cook; and the chefs had no way to know that Anna had just adopted orphaned goslings. At least she was sure they were orphaned now.

Anna pushed her way into the kitchen, and wondered if she should stomp on the chef's food as she past. She decided against it, and instead shoved the servant's door open. She quickly ran to the gosling's nest, where her preciouses were sleeping. _Preciouses_? She was surprised by her own wording. _Sheesh, so fancy_.

Lightly, she touched each of their feathers- trying not to disrupt them as they slept. "I'm sorry about your Mama." She mumbled, despite knowing they could not hear her nor would they understand.

Anna could hear someone step onto the grass behind her. She knew it was her Papa. She'd apologize to him, and return to her meal (though by no means was she eating the goose), and then she'd go to sleep.

But despite the little dinner mishap- she really was happy. Her goslings gave her someone to talk to.

"I hope you stay here forever." Anna mumbled, her eyes on Kailash's tiny form. The puff wiggled, as though she had heard Anna's request. The princess smiled, and then turned to face her father.

* * *

_Five years later_

"'_Cause for the first time in forever_," Anna swirled around in her coronation dress, her hair pinned to perfection. Her eyes landed on a familiar sight, and she continued to twirl towards her.

Anna kneeled down by Kailash- now a full grown goose with handsome brown feathers and babies of her own. Anna held her hands down so Kailash's goslings could climb on; glancing for her former pet's approval. "_I won't be alone_."

Anna smiled at the three babies that had climbed into her palms, and lifted them closer to her face. "I can't wait to meet everyone," She admitted. She gasped, realization crossing her features.

"What if I meet _the_ one?" She looked at her grand-goslings, a bright smile crossing her features. She looked away, day dreaming about her perfect guy- just as one of the goslings honked to get her attention.

She grinned at the little guy, then at Kailash, still waiting for the return of her babies.

She set the goslings down again, waved at the goose, and continued on- twirling to continue her song. The goose watched her, before waddling towards her home nest.

**I forgot to name one of the baby goslings! I feel so bad- I only named four of them (Emil, Vilde, Alma, and Kailash) even though I said there was five in the other chapter. Whoops. I decided to say there was only four in this one though- because, uh . . . yeah. And *haha* yep, I made it so Kailash was that goose we see in "For the first time in forever." And sorry, this one was kind of rushed.**

**You guys can start sending me entries for the fanfic contest****! Go check out my last AN if you have no clue what I'm talking about!**

**And, uh, yeah. Bye! I'll update again whenever! And reminder- I NEED CONTEST ENTRIES!**


	24. Deceit

I think I'm going to extend the contest-entry deadline from the 21st (tomorrow) to the 25th.

I need more entries.

And yes, I did put a "regular" chapter title up so people would think it was a normal chapter and read it. Sorry to deceive you, _but it needed to happen_.

So sorry.

Okay- yeah, bye. Um…contest entries- that was the point of this. I just need clarification if you're going to participate, so either leave a review on this chapter telling me that you're joining, or PM me (as well, you can tell me how much you hate author's notes. I'm sorry).

Yah. Bye!


	25. Dressing Room

Anna riffled through her wardrobe, popping her head out every now and then to ask her sister for her opinion on a dress.

"What about this?" She asked, pulling out a dress very similar to the coronation gown she had worn. Elsa looked up from the desk she was working at, sighing, to glance at her sister. Elsa's braid fell over her shoulder, the way it usually did, and rested comfortably against her chest. Elsa starred at the dress for a moment, before she shook her head.

"No, it's too . . ." The Queen searched for words. "Similar? 'Too much like the coronation dress you wore."

Anna and Elsa had been invited to a ball in a nearby Kingdom. It wasn't far, a day's trip maybe. The Kingdom was small, but the girls had never been to a ball apart from the disaster excuse for Elsa's coronation. Anna was especially excited about it, and what she would wear to the dance.

Anna glanced at the dress, tilting her head as she thought. Then she smiled. "You're right." The princess exclaimed, returning the dress and digging through for a new one. "Hmm . . . what about your coronation dress? If I don't wear the cloak, then it'll look completely different."

Elsa blushed and looked at her hands. "Yeah, uh . . ." Her eyes flickered to her sister. "That dress is kind of . . . well, let's just say it's no longer with us."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What did you do it?"

"Anna, think about it. When I was in my ice palace, do you really think I took all the clothes off so I could create a new dress?"

"Actually, I kinda' did."

"Well, I didn't." Elsa retorted, smiling weakly at her sister. "That dress is long gone."

Anna sighed, and turned back to her wardrobe. She was basically climbing inside it looking for a dress. Elsa turned back to her work- she had a handful of letters that she needed to send before they left that evening.

"Ack!" Anna yelped from the wardrobe, just as something toppled out if it and crashed. Elsa winced, but laughed weakly at her sister's clumsiness.

"Why didn't you just have a new dress made? I did." Elsa reminded, dipping her pen in the ink to sign her name at the bottom of the page.

"I dunno'. I forgot." Was the excuse that Anna came up with.

Elsa was going to retort, but Anna was already cheering and pulling herself from the closet. "I found one!" She called, craning her neck so she could see her sister. Elsa looked over her shoulder, smiling at Anna and watching as she fumbled out of the closet.

"Ah- oh, ow. I'm okay! I'm- ow!" Anna stumbled over her own feet and grabbed hastily at the dress, yanking it free from the wardrobe. "There we go." She said, brushing down her ruffled braid and putting one hand on her hip. The other she used to hold up the gown, which Elsa stared at.

It was an old one of the former Queen of Arendelle. She had probably worn it when she was Anna's age, maybe even Elsa's. It was a simple royal blue color, with dark red and purple rosemaling. Elsa tilted her head, and tried to imagine Anna in it. The color was a little different than what her sister normally wore, but it would work.

"I like it." Elsa declared, standing from her chair so she could walk over to it. Anna beamed.

"I thought you would."

Elsa grinned at Anna, and reached out to touch the fabric. The sleeves were short, barely more than decorative straps. It was hard to imagine their mother in it, though it was of course difficult to imagine their mother younger at all.

"Go try it on." Elsa urged, grabbing Anna by the shoulders and spinning her around. She lightly shoved her towards the room divider that she usually changed behind. Anna basically skipped towards it. Elsa was even sure that she heard her humming.

"So, what does you're dress look like?" Anna asked after safely hiding herself behind the board. Elsa blew lightly on the ink, to make sure it was completely dry, before she folded the page. Then she shrugged.

"It's nothing special, it's kind of like the gown I made when, well, you know. It just has some traditional elements added, It's really not a big deal." Despite trying to hide it, Elsa's excitement was bleeding through. Being post-reveal, designers had jumped at the chance to incorporate ice related designs into a dress for the Queen. She liked all of them a lot better than designs she had gotten pre-reveal; maybe because they were more . . . her style? Honestly, before all this- Elsa didn't even know she _had _a style.

"Well, I'm sure it looks great." Anna called from behind Elsa. As the older girl slipped the folded up letter into a cream-colored envelope, suddenly something collided with the back of her head. She gasped, and frost shot from her fingertips- coating the letter with a thin layer of thin ice.

"Aw, that was my last one . . ." The Queen complained, more so to herself than to her sister. She glanced over her shoulder to see what had hit her. Even though she saw that she had been hit by one of Anna's shoes, her eyes were on Anna herself.

Though she was still adjusting one of the straps, Anna was now dressed in the pretty gown of their mother's. It might have been a little long on Anna, but with a small heel, it'd be fine. The color made her sister's skin tone look paler, which brought out her adorable freckles and pink cheeks.

She looked beautiful.

"Anna," Elsa gasped, standing and rushing towards her little sister. The younger girl stood almost sheepishly as Elsa looked at the dress. "You look beautiful, you . . ." She was at a loss as what to say. She could even feel tears in her eyes, as if she were a parent seeing their child dressed up for the first time.

"Thanks." Anna blushed, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. Elsa grabbed her sister's hand, and then after a second thought, pulled her into a hug.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister as well, before pulling away a moment later.

"We're going to be the best dressed princesses at the ball." She said lightly, grabbing her skirt and twirling around. Elsa laughed, and moved towards her desk.

"_You'll _be the prettiest princess for sure. I'll just be among Queens." Elsa joked, and rolled her eyes as if being a Queen was a bad thing. Anna looked at her older sister one more time before skipping back towards the dressing boards.

"Fine. You'll be the loveliest _Queen_ at the ball."

Elsa laughed, but all the same, she was flattered. She knew Anna was beautiful. She was proud that she had such a nice, sweet, pretty little sister. But all the same, she liked being told that she was pretty, or lovely, or _whatever _they thought she was. Being away from people for so long, she didn't really know how to handle compliments.

But it didn't matter if people though she was pretty or not. Elsa and Anna would have a good time nonetheless. Heck, they could go to the ball in a sack and they'd still have fun (though Elsa truly wondered if they'd be allowed in or not). But they'd enjoy themselves, and that was all that really mattered.

**It feels like forever since I updated, oh god. But hi again anyway! I can't wait for frozen to be on dvd…I'm so excited!**

**This was inspired by that dressing room deleted storyboard scene from frozen they released recently (wow, that was a mouthful). I think I'm going to have a part 2 to it, where they're actually at the ball. Yep, yep. **

**Due to only a few entries, I'm extending the contest date AGAIN to a later date I have not decided on yet. So, keep sending me Christmas-themed-frozen-fics-made-for-the-contest, I would be ever so grateful. **


	26. Pre-party

**This is a follow-up-thang to "Dressing Room." I've decided it's a 3 part story, so they'll be one more chapter after this revolving the same story. Okay, enjoy!**

"Elsa! Elsa, watch me!" Anna yelled out, balancing on the railing of the ship. The older woman turned her eyes away from the rippling water hitting the side of the boat and towards her sister. She immediately frowned.

"Anna get down from there, you'll get hurt." The Queen chiselled, moving towards the pigtailed girl and offering her a hand. As if she were a child, Anna stuck her tongue out and turned around, moving down the handrail in the direction she came from. The Queen sighed and dropped her hand.

"Anna, if you get hurt we'll have to cancel the trip." Elsa reminded, thinking the thought of cancelling the party would shake Anna from her playful yet dangerous behaviour.

The younger girl just rolled her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, much to Elsa's fright, and smirked at her sister. "I won't get-"

She didn't even finish her sentence before she reached the end of the railing- aka, the opening for the gangplank. She squealed, beginning to fall, while Elsa gasped and reached a hand out towards her. Just as quickly as she had fallen, Anna was caught around the waist by familiar arms, belonging to a certain someone whom was climbing the gangplank.

"-hurt." Anna finished, breathless from the fall. Elsa released the breath that had caught in her throat, and her hand rested over her chest. Anna glanced at her savior, whom was blushing and smiling at her. Kristoff set her back on her feet- on the actual ship, not the railing- and took a decent step backwards.

"Uh . . . hey, Anna." Kristoff stuttered, a nervousness taking over him that only happened in the presence of the blond female. Anna of course bit her lip and returned the greeting. Kristoff then turned to Elsa and gave her an awkward bow.

"Um . . . Queen Elsa, always a pleasure." He bobbed his head in a jerky nod, not quite comfortable with the formality.

"Elsa, please." The Queen corrected, though it wasn't for the first time. Even though Kristoff obviously disliked formalities, he always used them with Elsa. Even though she didn't want him too. She moved past the greetings quickly. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

Because Anna had hinted at it, Elsa had invited Kristoff along on the trip. He had been surprised, of course, and hesitant to agree. But here he was, and Elsa was kind of glad to see him- mostly because she knew how much Anna had wanted him here.

Anna's eyes flickered back and forth between her sister and Kristoff, her features turned upwards in excitement. She opened her mouth to say something, but a tapping at Elsa's elbow had her close her mouth. The Queen turned to see the captain bowing politely. She nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"You're Majesty," He said kindly. He gave Anna a quick bow as well, before turning his attention back to Elsa. "All luggage is packed and secured- we are ready to leave port, if you are."

Elsa looked back at the two other passengers. Kristoff's eyes were on Anna, waiting for her answer. Her own eyes were locked with Elsa's and she nodded eagerly.

Elsa turned back to the captain, and she smiled at him. "Thank you. Yes, we're ready to go."

Anna squealed again, and Elsa felt the board underneath her feet shift as the younger woman jumped in glee. The captain nodded his head once more, and turned to shout orders to the crew. Elsa turned her head and watched as Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand- pulling him to the edge to watch as they left port. The Queen tilted her head, a smile creeping across her lips. She was happy that Anna had found someone, especially compared to her ex-fiancée.

Anna rested her elbows on the handrail she had just been walking on, but looked back at Elsa. She lifted her hand and with a flick of her wrist, waved Elsa over. The older girl smiled, and quickly moved to join them.

* * *

Anna twirled around in her mother's gown. She felt like a princess. Well, more so than usual. Even though she _was_ a princess, she never _felt _like one. Princesses in stories always wore pretty gowns and tiaras, while Anna always wore outfits that were better for exploring the castle. And she'd only been presented the chance to dress up fancy once- and that night had been a _disaster_.

So far, this trip had been great. They had slept on the ship, but arrived in the kingdom very early in the morning (admittedly, it was difficult for Anna to get out of bed and off the ship- she just wanted to sleep). They had been given rooms- much smaller than the ones in Arendelle, yes, but beautiful and homey. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff had spent that day (after a few more hours of sleep) exploring the castle and greeting other guests. The meals were wonderful, and Anna didn't want to leave a single piece of food untasted. She and Kristoff even had some time alone together, which they spent trying to sneak into the ballroom.

But now, Anna twirled around in a small circle, her hands filled with fabric from her skirt. Her hair had been pinned up earlier that evening, elaborate braids wrapping around her head. Like her hairstyle from Elsa's coronation, Anna had ribbons pinned in her hair that hung and brushed the back of her shoulders when she moved. She had a tiara- she hadn't worn it since she was a child (and then, it was too big on her), that was crafted from silver and was scarce of any gems. She was wearing heels, and had tripped more than a few times (though not in the presence of anyone, thank goodness).

"Anna?"

The princess turned at the sound of her name, delivered by a very familiar voice. It was quieter, more hesitant, and partially expectant- much different than how that voice usually was. Anna saw Elsa leaning around the corner, her face ducked as if she were embarrassed.

"Wow . . ." Anna blinked, starring at her sister in awe. Elsa's gown was purple, immediately recognizable as one of Arendelle's national colors. Arendelle's symbol decorated Elsa's corset, and a snowflake pattern danced across the hem of her skirt. She had off-the-shoulder sleeves, a slighter darker shade of purple then the rest of her dress. They only reached her elbows, and from it, a translucent ice-cape bellowed out behind her. It was shorter than her snow-queen cape and the cape she wore to her coronation, better for dancing.

"Elsa . . . you look gorgeous." Anna stuttered. She had never seen her sister look prettier. Elsa's nearly white hair was tied in a braid, though it was more intricate than her usual one, and ribbons were woven through it.

"So do you." Elsa responded, sounding just as amazed with Anna's appearance. Anna blushed, and looked down at her dress. She really loved it, and she loved Elsa's gown too. It was both queenly, _and _Elsa-like.

Both girls opened their mouths to speak, but Anna suddenly giggled and pointed over Elsa's shoulder. The Queen turned to see what was so funny, and quickly burst into snickers as well. Kristoff was coming around the corner Elsa had just come from, and he was wearing a suit that, admittedly, looked very good on him. A traditional red sash was tied around his waist, but it wasn't his outfit that had the girls laughing. His hair was pushed back off his forehead, and gelled into place. It resembled the Duke of Weaseltowns's toupee.

Elsa quickly tried to stifle her giggles, while Anna rushed forward towards Kristoff. He was obviously surprised by her outfit, though not at all disappointed with it. Anna mumbled something to him, and then ruffled his hair.

"Hey! What-" But she had already ruined his do, and started fixing it so it somewhat looked like his regular hairstyle. He tried to frown at the princess, but he couldn't quite make himself upset. He liked Anna's playfulness, and likely hated that hairdo anyway. Kristoff then caught Anna's wrist so she'd stop playing with his hair, and then they started talking quietly, both still smiling.

Elsa smiled at them. _They make a cute coupl_e, she noted.

Suddenly, a man cleared his throat behind the Queen. She turned, and was surprised to find Queen Runa- the Queen of the hosting Kingdom, and a male servant (he must have cleared his throat).

"Oh, hello." Elsa started, and curtsied politely. Runa did as well, and then straightened her spine again and smiled. "Your Majesty, you surprised me. How are you?"

Runa laughed, and straightened her skirt. "I apologize if I frightened you, Queen Elsa. But I am well, thank you." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I wanted to personally inform you that all visiting royals will be introduced as they entered the ball. Everyone will be waiting to be called by the main foyer."

Elsa nodded, and blinked. She hadn't expected an introduction- maybe it was one of the kingdom customs? It would make sense, perhaps. "Alright, thank you for telling us. We'll head over there right away." Elsa responded kindly.

Runa nodded, and smiled at the other young Queen. Elsa curtsied again, and then turned back to her sister and Kristoff. Anna looked up as Elsa neared them, and smiled at her sister.

"Come on," Elsa tilted her head down the hall, to where the foyer was located. "We'll be introduced, and we have to wait in the foyer."

Anna sucked in an excited breath, and then started moving down the hall, tugging Kristoff behind her. She was giggling, and talking in a low voice about how excited she was. Kristoff was talking at the same time as her, moving the hand that wasn't in Anna's in wild animated motions. Elsa watched them go, shaking her head and laughing.

_They really do make a cute couple_, Elsa thought again, before she started down the hallway after them.

**Honestly, I could've skipped this chapter and gone straight to the third, where they're actually at the ball. *sigh* I don't know why I didn't. Oh well. Too late to turn back now.**

**Hey! Contest entries! I extended the date, so I need entries! If you have any questions about the contest, leave a review or send me a message- I'll be happy to answer any questions you have. **

**Okay, part 3- I'll write it soon. Bye for now!**


	27. The Ball

**This is part 3 from that mini-story I had going on. It's the third after "Dressing Room" and "Pre-party."**

"Duchess Marie of Brock," The introducer called. A woman, strangely round shaped- and with so much makeup no one could tell what her actual skin tone was- stepped forward as a tall green curtain parted and the crowd clapped politely for her. The curtain had blocked off the foyer entrance to the ballroom, so all royal guests could make a grand entrance. Ironically, it had been the grand hall that all other guests had entered to get to the ballroom.

Princess Anna tried to crane her neck so she could look into the ballroom without being seen. Despite there only being a few minutes before she'd enter, the anticipation to see the ballroom was killing her. They had all been given specific instructions to stay out of sight until their names were called, and then they could enter the party. _But it was taking forever_.

Anna let out a puff of air, her bangs forced off her forehead as she did. She could hear an annoyed sound come from Kristoff's throat, and the floorboards groan as he shifted his weight. Knowing someone was as impatient as her was almost comforting.

"Princess Anna," Someone tapped on the blond girl's shoulder. She turned to see a child, probably ten or eleven, smiling up at her nervously. The little girl curtsied awkwardly. "Um, well, you three will be called next."

Anna couldn't cheered she was so excited. She thanked the little servant girl, and then pulled Kristoff closer to the curtain. It was closing, as it did every time a royal past through it. It was so it could open for each person specially. Anna glanced over her shoulder to share her excitement with her sister, whom was softly speaking with another royal.

"Elsa! C'mon, we're next!" Anna called. The Queen glanced up at her sister, and smiled. She excused herself from her conversation and hurried over.

"Ready?" She asked the two. Kristoff straightened his shoulders, smiled, and nodded. Anna linked her arm through his, and smiled at her sister. _Such a cute couple_! Elsa thought again. "Okay, let's go."

The three stood behind the curtain as they had been told. Elsa stood a few feet in front of Anna and Kristoff, who's arms were still linked together.

Elsa looked over her shoulder to smile at Anna, but she quickly whipped around to face forward when she heard the curtain begin parting. Anna snickered at Elsa's jerky head movements, and imagined the glare that'd she'd have gotten if Elsa had been able to turn around again.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," The announcer called out. Elsa took a step forward, and Anna saw her shoulders lift as she took a calming breath. Then she stepped forward once again, and it was Anna and Kristoff's turn.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, escorted by Arendelle's Ice Master, Kristoff Bjorgman."

Anna giggled and glanced at Kristoff as they entered, whom was blushing red. Elsa must have told them what title (as Kristoff didn't have a royal one) to use. They stepped forward, and the cheers the crowd had given Elsa mingled with the clapping directed at the young couple. Anna carefully lifted her dress like she had been shown so she wouldn't trip as she walked down the two steps to the main floor, and she gazed around the room in amazement.

Even though the kingdom was smaller than Arendelle, the ballroom was just as grand. Maybe even more so. The room was shaped like a long rectangle, and tables were lined up against one wall where a few people were sitting and speaking. The dance floor was long and the floor was shiny- the tall windows that basically made up the entire south wall let in the bright moonlight, and cast a pretty white glow over the guests. The actual lighting was low and romantic.

"Wow . . ." Anna mumbled, looking around. She often glanced at the back of Elsa's head, to make sure there was enough distance between them. Anna and Kristoff made sure to be at least a few feet behind Elsa's cape, so they wouldn't trip.

Elsa suddenly stopped, and turned so she was facing most of the crowd. Anna and Kristoff were both a little confused, but stopped short and followed suit. Kristoff opened his mouth to mumble something to Anna, but his comment proved worthless once the crowd began bowing and curtsying. Elsa herself then gave a graceful curtsy in response. Anna and Kristoff caught on quickly, and copied her.

They weren't as graceful. Kristoff bowed so far that Anna was dragged down by their linked arms, and when she attempted to curtsy one of her heels slipped on the shiny flooring. Kristoff managed to catch her before she actually fell, and they scurried off to the side of the room at the first chance they got.

Anna's cheeks were flaming, and she wondered if they were as red as Kristoff's.

"Lady Jeanette of Halburg, escorted by Lord Henry of Halburg." The announcer continued. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff watched as the rest of the royals preformed the same thing they did- entering, walking to the center of the room, bowing. Anna curtsied so many times in unison with the other women, that it was almost humours.

Finally, _fine-a-lee_, the royals were all introduced. Queen Runa, and the King whose name Anna couldn't remember, stood and spoke for a few short minutes. And then the party began.

"Dance with me!" Anna said excitedly, pulling on Kristoff's hand until he followed her to the dance floor, where other couples were already migrating to. The band kicked in soon after, and they began. It was a fast song, one neither of them knew, and everyone seemed to be moving in a way Anna and Kristoff didn't know how. It was a traditional song, probably, in this kingdom.

Not knowing the dance wasn't going to stop them though. Anna and Kristoff playfully bounced around as tubas and drums were played, and tried to stay out of the way of the dancers who actually knew what they were doing. They both laughed, and yelled to each other over the loud music.

After only a few dances, Anna's feet were already getting sore. She wasn't used to the heels on her shoes, and she basically limped off the dance floor as the couple went to get food.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, offering his arm to the limping Anna. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've never been better." She took his arm and looped her own through it. Despite acting okay, she kicked her shoes off and stuffed them under the table as soon as they got to the snack table.

"Ooh, I want to try that!" Anna called, pointing her hand at a chocolaty cupcake. Kristoff reached and got it for her, but by then she was already pointing at another treat. "Oh, that too!" Her finger directed to a tart. Kristoff sighed, and reached for it as well.

"What's that? Hmm- oh it has cheese on it!" Anna picked up a warm cheesy snack, she wasn't even sure what it was, and then scanned over the table again. "Kristoff look, they have chocolate covered strawberries!"

Chuckling, Kristoff started heading towards the other table. "I'm gonna' get you a plate." He called back, juggling the rest of Anna's treats. She smiled at him, and bit into her mystery snack. The warm cheese, and some other taste she couldn't identify, filled her mouth. _This is so good_ . . . The princess noted. _Elsa would love this_.

Her eyes, which had slipped closed while she was eating, flew open.

Elsa!

She had forgotten about Elsa- oh, she'd been having such a good time with Kristoff that she forgot about her sister! A horrible sense of . . . well, Anna didn't really know what it was. It wasn't shame or embarrassment, but something else. She just felt so bad- Elsa isn't good with people. What had she been doing while Anna was having fun? Was she alone somewhere? Was she sitting by herself- oh, what if she was worried about her powers? What if someone asked about them? What would she do?

Anna dropped her mystery treat, right on the floor actually, and quickly dove into the crowd to find her sister. She bumped into people and threw out apologizes, though she wasn't really focused on them. She tried to find Elsa's purple gown, or her ice cape, or white hair, but came up short. _Where could she be_?

It was only the sound of her sister's laugh that led her to her. Anna turned around to find Elsa by one of the tables, speaking to a few other people. Her hands were held out, palm upwards, and she kept looking at them while she spoke. A few of the people laughed, which brought a smile to the Queen's lips. Anna sighed, glad to have found Elsa, and hurried towards her.

As she neared, Anna realized that two of Elsa's audience members were the King and Queen Runa. As soon as she saw them, Anna quickly curtsied.

"Your Majesties," Anna was breathless from her search. "Would you mind if I borrowed my sister for a second?"

"Oh, but she was just telling us about her gifts." Runa said. It almost sounded like she was a small complaining child. 'But Elsa was showing us her powers. Don't make her leave _now_.' The image of the King and Queen as toddlers popped into Anna's head, and she giggled.

"I'm sure she'll be quick," Elsa directed her statement at the King and Queen. "so, if you'll excuse me for a moment," Elsa nodded at the two royals, and then grabbed Anna's upper arm and pulled her a few feet away.

Then she waited for Anna to speak.

"Um . . ." The darker blond haired girl touched a strand of her hair that was formally white. "Are you having fun?"

Elsa's shoulders, which had formally been tense, relaxed. "Yes Anna," She chuckled. "I am enjoying myself. The King and Queen are so nice- and they are really interested in my powers. They were a little sceptical at first, but considering what I had done with my powers back in Arendelle . . ." She shrugged. It was a un-Elsa like thing to do. "I can understand why they'd be hesitant to give me a chance to express them. But once they say them, they loved them, Anna."

The younger girl seemed more relaxed knowing Elsa was okay. Elsa though, blinked as though realizing something.

"Anna," She said, still glancing around. "Where's Kristoff?"

The younger girl blinked. Then her mouth fell open.

"I forgot about him!" She yelped.

She had forgotten about Elsa when she was with him, and forgot about him when she was with Elsa. She just couldn't win!

Anna turned on her now-bare-feet and hurried back to the table, where a confused Kristoff would certainly be standing. Elsa watched her go, chuckling, before turning back towards the small patiently waiting crowd.

With a wave of her hand, she created a flurry of snowflakes in the arm, which then fell and landed softly in their hair. They all laughed and applauded the young Queen. This all brought a smile to her face. She was really enjoying herself on this trip.

**I knew people had been using the last name "Bjorgman" for Kristoff, but I didn't know Disney had come up with it. I figured I'd use it. **

**Okay, bye for now!**

**PS: when people extend a date for something, it usually means they don't have enough of whatever they were looking for (ie: contest entries)**


End file.
